High Times at Final Destiny High
by Skeith2005
Summary: AU. Sora and Kairi moved away from their home to a new island. Will they make the best of it at Final Destiny High? What will this do to their friendship? SoraxKairi. Other pairings to be determined. Chapter one rewrite is up!
1. Realizations

**Title**: High Times at Final Destiny High

**Summary**: AU. Sora and Kairi moved away from their home to a new island. Will they make the best of it at Final Destiny High? What will this do to their friendship? SoraxKairi.

**Disclaimer**: Yes. I own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. I am a very rich person who lives on Mars in a 20-story mansion…. If you haven't figured out I'm joking, please turn the tape over to side two, otherwise, read on.

**Author's Note**: Ah, chapter one again! Only this time, Its been rewritten! I hope you guys enjoy this version more! Enjoy.

"Hiya!" – Speaking

"_Hiya!" _– Thinking

"**_Hiya!" _**– Song lyrics

"**Hiya!" **– Note

_Song Credits:_

_1. "Houkiboshi" - Youhna_

Scenery flashed by the fast-moving car as it drove down the highway, a boring talk show playing from the radio. Sora Hikari was gazing out the window, watching the other cars and various road signs with his eyes out of focus, tapping his finger listlessly to the tune of the song playing from his CD player.

_**I looked up alone at the night sky and saw a comet**_

_**In an instant it began and vanished completely but**_

_**It reminds me of you, and my chest begins to hurt**_

_**I want to see you right now, but I can't fly through the sky.**_

He had just left his old home of ten years behind almost seven hours ago, moving to a different island in the chain of islands, called The Destiny Islands, where they lived. He was already missing all his friends at his old high school, but took some comfort in the fact that his closest friend was moving with him, right across the street from his new house, so they'd still be able to hang out.

His mind turned to his new school, Final Destiny High School, where he would be a sophomore. He had never seen the campus nor met any of the teachers or students, so he was a little nervous about going to a brand new school. He was never good at meeting new people. At his old school he had a very tight-nit group that he hung out with, preferring not to fall in with all the druggies and wanna-be gangsters that every high school had.

Sora was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a weight lift from his shoulder. He turned to see his best friend of fifteen years, Kairi Tominari, lift her head from his shoulder, which she had been using as a pillow. Sora gave a small smile and turned back to blankly watching the scenery flash by.

She yawned widely and stretched her arms out and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She cleared her throat, which went unnoticed by Sora, who was still listening to his CD player. She did it again, louder.

Finally, tired of being ignored, she poked him in the side of the head. Sora jerked back and pulled his headphones down. "What'd you do that for, Kairi?" She looked at him, then down at his arm, which had been placed around her shoulders while she slept. Since she was using him as a pillow, he figured he'd use her as an armrest. "Could you move your arm?" She asked, smirking. Sora pouted a bit, but removed his arm. He trailed his fingers lightly across the back of her neck, knowing she was ticklish there, and was slightly surprise to feel a slight shiver make its way down his spine. He dismissed it.

Turning his CD player off, he turned to his mom, who was driving, and asked, "How much farther?"

"About twenty minutes or so." She replied.

"I can't wait to get there! I'm hungry." He said to nobody in particular.

Kairi giggled, "When aren't you hungry, Sora?"

"I'm a growing boy who needs plenty of food." He gave her his trademark cheesy smile that always seemed to make her giggle. She did that.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tominari should be getting there about an hour or so after us, since they had to stop by a relatives house for a few things, so Kairi, would you mind helping us unpack a little?" Sora's mom asked from the front.

"Sure!" was Kairi's enthusiastic reply. Sora rolled his eyes, which didn't go by unnoticed. "And you're gonna help me too, you lazy bum!" Kairi told him. He pouted a little before laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Can't make you carry all the heavy stuff, what kind of guy would I be then?" She laughed and hugged him around the middle. Sora, thrown off guard by this, hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead.

She pulled back and looked at him quizzically. It was the first time he'd ever kissed her. He seemed surprised at himself as well, but shrugged it off as friendly affection. He gave her his cheesy smile, making her giggle. Soon, the kiss was all but forgotten.

Soon, the car was slowing down, and then, finally, it stopped in front of a plain looking white two-story house. Sora gave a loud "whoop" and jumped out of the car, glad to finally be able to stretch his legs.

Kairi got out, but misjudging the distance of her step, tripped over the curb. Sora caught her and helped her balance herself. She smiled at him and thanked him. He got a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach when she smiled at him, but dismissed it quickly. It couldn't be. The very notion was impossible.

Twenty minutes later, they were busy carrying in boxes from the Moove-It trailer they had attached to the back of the car. The trailer was black and white, with the a picture of a cow with a speech bubble about his head saying, "Moove-It!"

Sora was digging out a box of his CDs and video games out of the back and started carrying it in. Halfway to the door, he felt the bottom of the box starting to give way, which threw him off balance. He started to fall backwards when he felt someone hold him up. He turned around to face a boy around his age with shoulder-length silver hair and blue, piercing eyes staring at him. Sora grinned. "Thanks!" The silver-haired boy smirked.

"Hey. I'm Riku Kurosaki. I live a few houses down and noticed the trailer and thought I'd come over and welcome the new guys to the neighborhood. Want some help carrying stuff in?"

Sora sighed with relief. "Thanks! I'm Sora Hikari! We could use all the help we can get."

Giving his cheesy grin, he quickly ran the box into his soon-to-be room and came back out. Riku was digging out more stuff from the back, mainly Sora's stuff. They each grabbed a box of clothes and brought them inside, Sora pointing out his room. As they worked, Sora and Riku were getting to know each other a little. "So, Sora, where'd you move from?"

"Oh, we came from Kuchiki Island up north. Mom got a promotion and had to move down here for work but, luckily, my best friends dad works for the same company and got a promotion in this area as well, so she came with me too. She's inside, somewhere."

Riku looked quizzically at Sora and asked, "She? Your girlfriend?" Sora shook his head.

"Nah, just a good friend."

Riku looked mildly unconvinced, but stayed silent. After a few more boxes were carried in, Sora started looking around for Kairi. He and Riku found her in the extra bedroom, snoozing against one of the bigger boxes. Sora started snickering and motioned for Riku to be quiet. He crept closer to her and put his face right next to hers, as if about to kiss her.

Before he did anything, she mumbled something incoherent in her sleep and her head leaned forward. And connected with Sora's.

It wasn't much of a kiss. Most kisses aren't exactly wonderful when one person is asleep and the other wasn't expecting it. He couldn't dismiss the strong shiver of pleasure that shot down his spin as he kissed her. Well, he wouldn't call it a kiss, as neither was actually actively kissing. Sora pulled away quickly, the shiver in his spine still present.

He turned to Riku, who looked both shocked and amused. Sora hissed. "This doesn't leave the room, got it? She'd kill me!" Riku chuckled silently, but nodded.

Giving up on the notion of scaring her, he shook her shoulder gently and said, "Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

She opened her eyes slowly and looked around a little bit. "Huh?" was all she muttered. Sora chuckled. "Time to wake up." She yawned and stretched. She stood up and noticed Riku for the first time.

"And you are?"

"Kairi Tominari, this is Riku Kurosaki. He lives in the neighborhood and offered to come help carrying stuff in. We got most of the stuff in now, so we came looking for you. Apparently a seven hour nap isn't enough for you." She glared for a few seconds, and then laughed.

"Yeah, sorry. I was too excited to sleep last night, and I was awake for most of the trip, actually. I was just thinking about random things." Sora was about to say something when Kairi's cell phone started ringing. "Oh! One second, it's my mom." She answered the phone and walk out of the room to talk to her parents.

Riku looked over and Sora with a small smirk. "She's really pretty. You sure you two aren't going out?"

Sora shook his head and said, "Nah, nothing like that. At least, not yet, really.

Sora had added the last part without even thinking. After the past few weeks, since they had started preparing to move, he wasn't sure what he feelings were anymore. His other best female friend, Jamie, from Tashki City, his old home, had never given him a warm feeling in his stomach when she hugged him. She'd never sent shivers down his spine when they kissed, which they had once before. But that was a story for another time, a story that Kairi, fortunately, remained completely ignorant of. "Not yet?" Riku inquired, curious.

"Yeah, and even if I did like her, I wouldn't say anything. If we did go out and it didn't work out, our friendship would be ruined." Riku was about to reply when Kairi walked back in.

She looked at Sora, a faint blush on her cheeks, and asked, "Sora, my parents need to stay in Tazunya for a day or two. Apparently, my brilliant cousin decided to skateboard down Traverse Hill and broke his leg, so my parents are staying to take care of him until his mom can get some time off work. You think that'd be cool with your mom?" Sora nodded happily. He wouldn't have to spend his first night in his new house alone! He was ecstatic!

A few hours later, him and Kairi were sitting on a porch on the back of the house, chatting with Riku about various things, when his cell phone rang. His mom was calling him for dinner, so, he had to go. He gave Sora his cell number and told him to call sometime and they could hang out. Sora and Kairi said goodbye and went back inside to start unpacking some of Sora's things.

"Hey mom! What're we doing for dinner?" Sora called out after awhile. A few seconds later, his mom yelled back, "I just got the phone connected! Pizza is on its way!"

"Awesome!" Sora and Kairi yelled out at the same time. Pizza was their favorite food. While unpacking, Kairi looked around the room and, for some reason, started blushing. "What's up?" Sora asked.

"Well, I was just thinking… The two extra bedrooms are full of boxes, so, where am I going to sleep?" It dawned on Sora why she was blushing; she'd most likely end up sleeping in his room for the next couple of days.

They'd slept over at each other's houses before, but they'd had separate rooms then. Sora smiled at her. "No worries! I'll sleep over there," he indicated the far corner, "You can have the bed. I promise not to peak on you when you're changing or anything. Too much, anyway." He winked. Kairi blushed, but giggled and threw a near-by pillow at him. He grabbed another pillow and tossed it back at her, which she retaliated for, which, in turn, blew up into a full-blown pillow fight.

Forty minutes later, the three of them were happily eating pizza, and telling Sora's mom about Riku. "Well, I'm glad you two made a new friend. Hopefully all the kids in the area are that nice." Somehow, they doubted it. No high school was without a group of bullies. For the rest of the evening, they discuss little things, like clothes shopping and near-by grocery stores. At around Ten o'clock, Sora's mom went off to bed, warning the two teenagers to "behave", which made Sora laugh and Kairi blush.

Sitting in Sora's bedroom, an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Then, Sora burst out, "Oh, this is stupid. We've slept in the same room together all the time. We did just last week when we were packing. We've even shared a bed on a few occasions!" he winked at Kairi, who blushed furiously, "Let's just get some sleep and we'll be ready to go explore the town tomorrow!" Kairi nodded and grabbed the pile of pajamas Sora's mom had left out for her and went to the bathroom to change, warning Sora that if he tried peaking, she would castrate him. He gulped and nodded quickly. She left and he fell backwards onto his bed. He wasn't sure why sharing a room was so uncomfortable now. They used to hate sleeping in different rooms when they were little, though he supposed hormones changed that.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Kairi walked in, wearing a modest pink flannel gown. Sora gaped at her. Even if it was modest, she looks beautiful. Sora shook his head and tried to dismiss the thought again, but to little avail, since she was a mere two feet away from him. "What're you staring at?" She asked, smiling. He just kept staring. He stopped when a pillow met his face. He jerked backwards, laughing, and grabbed another one and retaliated. Thus, the second great pillow war began

They didn't need to worry about waking anybody up. His room and his mom's room were on opposite sides of the house, and his room was specially made to absorb sound. He begged his mom to install acoustic insulation so he could blast his music in his room like he always did when he could.

It wasn't a problem, as Sora's room was originally a music studio. It already had insulation built in. Nothing short of a bomb blast would wake his mom up. Though, in his room, that's what their shrieks and laughter sounded like to them.

Sora managed to get Kairi's pillow from her and pinned her to the bed, tickling her relentlessly. "Sora…please…you… win." She managed to say in between laughs. Suddenly, his tickling ceased, but he didn't move from where he was. He just gazed into her blue eyes, not saying anything. "Sora…" Kairi managed, weakly. His head inched closer and closer, until…

Their lips met for the second time. The kiss was light and chaste, but carried with it a feeling of love that had been repressed for so long. It lasted only a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity to them. Finally, he pulled back, looking into her eyes. "Sora…." She said again, this time with mild surprise. He looked into her eyes, worried that she might get mad and slap him and ask him the hell was wrong with him. His fears were dispelled quickly when she pulled his head down for another, much more passionate, kiss.

They pulled away from each other only when they needed to breathe. This cycle continued for ten minutes, before Sora finally pulled away and moved from his position that was pinning her down to sitting besides her, looking flustered but with an insane grin on his face. "Kairi, that was…wow." Was all he could muster. She giggled, but, then turned serious,

"When did this happen, Sora? When did our friendship turn into this?" She didn't regret what she'd done, but want to know when his feelings for her had changed.

"Well," he started, "I started noticing my feelings evolving during freshmen year. It was then that I noticed it gradually, but, it was so confusing. I'd always thought that we'd be friends forever, and that, in the event of my falling for you, I'd keep it to myself, because I didn't want it to get weird between us. But, just now, I couldn't help it. It felt so…" he struggled for the right word, "natural. Tell me you felt the same?" She nodded, but looked worried.

"I really like you, Kairi. It goes beyond that, I think. Way beyond. I _love _you, Kairi, but I don't want our friendship to be ruined because of this. So, if you want me to bury my feelings, just ask, and I will." She knew he would do it too. He always did whatever he could to help his friends. But she shook her head.

"No. I really like you too, Sora. Well, I can't say that." He face fell, "because, Sora," She took a deep breath, "I've loved you since the day I met you."

His eyes widened in shock at her statement. He'd never known. He did notice, for a while when they'd first became friends, she'd blush whenever he was around, but that died away as they grew up. He'd just assumed it was a silly crush that dissipated. "But wait! I remember when we became friends, you used to blush and get flustered when we hung out, but that went away after awhile. I thought it was just a crush you got over!" She giggled weakly.

"Well, for awhile I _did _try to send you all the signs. But you, my friend, are denser than lead. After awhile, I just gave up. I figured that, if you liked me, you would've said something. So, I just kept it to myself. I always thought I'd just be a friend to you, so I never bothered to try again." She trailed off.

Sora just gaped at her for a few seconds. He had known she had a crush, but not that it had progressed to such a level. Instead of speaking, he leaned in and gave her another kiss.

The second their lips touched, both of their senses were set aflame. A fire of passion and pleasure burned inside both of them. They kissed for a very long time. Sora's hands floated around her waist and hers went around his neck. Slowly, the kiss controlling their movement, Kairi was slowly falling backwards onto the bed while Sora, once again, put his hands on either side of her head to prop him up, and effectively pinning her once again.

Their kiss didn't break until much later. They both sat, panting, on the bed an hour later. Kairi turned to Sora and, with a cheeky smirk, asked him, "Now, isn't that more fun when I'm actually awake?" Sora's eyes shot wide open. She was _awake!_

"You…you…were…awak-" His reply was cut short by her lips.

"Shut up and kiss me, dork." And he did.

**Author's Note**: Well, there's my rewrite. I think ending is a bit more realistic, though still a bit rushed. I might do another rewrite to get it up to length with my newer chapters later, but I'll save that until I'm at least halfway done. Well, tell me if this is better than my last version. This is Dr. Gorso signin' out!


	2. Revelations

**Title**: High Times at Final Destiny High

**Summary**: AU. Sora and Kairi moved away from their home to a new island. Will they make the best of it at Final Destiny High? What will this do to their friendship? SoraxKairi Other pairings to be determined Rated for Later Chapters

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Yes! I own Kingdom Hearts.

Square-Enix: Here's a multi-million dollar lawsuit!

Me: Ok, so maybe I sugarcoated the truth a little.

**Author's Note:** Hmm…. hey again! Well, here's another moderately short chapter from me, Gorso! As much as I dislike short chapters, I need to for organizational reasons. They should get bigger after a few more chapters, but, meh.

"Hiya!" – Speaking

"_Hiya!" _– Thinking

"**_Hiya!" _**– Song lyrics

"**Hiya!" **– Note

_Song Credits:_

Chapter 2 

The first thing Kairi noticed when she woke up was that it was still dark out. The moon was shinning in through the window like a little nightlight. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around at all the boxes that were still packed and the clothes that were strewn all over the floor. She wondered what time it was and looked around for the pair of jeans she had worn yesterday, since her cell phone was in the pocket still. Her search was cut short by a small snore from her left. She turned her head and saw Sora sleeping with a big grin on his face, his hand around her waist. She smiled widely, remembering what had happened yesterday. She gently moved his arm and stood up, heading out the door towards the bathroom Sora had pointed out yesterday.

As she gently reentered and shut the door to Sora's room, she spotted the pair of jeans she was looking for in the corner, where Sora was _supposed _to sleep. She giggled quietly, not wanting to wake Sora. She riffled through the pockets for you cell phone and pulled it, reading the time. It was 3:13AM. _Wow_,she thought, _we must've been up late. _She grinned widely to herself again. She'd be doing that a lot for the next few days. As she was walking back to the bed, she noticed that Sora was shivering, which was odd because he was covered in a large down comforter.

She went over and slipped back into bed. The second she threw the covers over herself, he threw his arms around her waist. Surprised, she looked over at Sora. "So…cold without you!' She heard him mumble. She smirked. "Sora…it's summer." She heard a stifled laugh. She laughed and kissed him. He flashed her his cheesy grin and sat up, stretching. "Wait…. why am I on the bed? Wasn't I supposed to sleep over there?" He motioned towards the corner.

Kairi nodded, "Yeah, but, well, we were…" she blushed furiously, "'busy' and I guess we just fell asleep."

"We were 'busy'?" Sora asked, winking. Kairi blushed even more. 'What were we doing that kept us so 'busy'?" He laughed. She glared at him. "Oh! You mean…this!" and, moving fast, pinned Kairi, once again, to the bed and kissed her passionately.

They broke apart a few seconds later. She nodded, grinning widely again. "Yeah, that!" she said happily. She was feeling happier then she'd ever felt before. Sora laid back down, kissing her once more, and putting his arm around her waist. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Kairi." Was his reply. Both with huge grins on their faces, they fell asleep.

They both awoke to a weird feeling; like they were being watched. Kairi looked over at the door tiredly and gasped. Sora's mom was standing in her yellow pajamas, smiling wide. Kairi was confused. She was about to say something when Sora saved her the trouble. "Mom! What the hell're you doin' here?" Sleep still evident in his voice. Her smiled widened and simply asked, "So it's happened?"

"What's happened?"

"You two are together?"

"No." Sora said. She quickly looked over at Sora, on the verge of tears. He turned, smiling, and asked Kairi, "Kairi, will you go out with me?" She was taken about, but nodded happily. He turned back to his mom and said, "Okay, now we are." Kairi and his mom both rolled their eyes. He laughed and hopped out of bed. "Man, that was the best sleep I've had in a long time." He mentioned giddily. His mom smirked, "Yeah, I'll bet."

"Mom!" Sora groaning while Kairi blushed. His mom laughed, "What? I'm just saying it's always good to sleep in the same bed with the one you love. What were you thinking about, huh?" Finally, it was Sora's turn to blush a little. Kairi giggled. "Well, just be glad me and Kairi's parents trust you two. Otherwise, you'd be in a world of trouble, mister." He grinned at her sheepishly. She turned to Kairi, "Oh, and Kairi? Your parents will be back on Friday." Kairi nodded and Sora's mom left the room. Sora let out a loud cheering sound. "That means you'll be here for four days!" He hugged her tightly. She grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

They walked out into the hallway, holding hands, and chatting about what they could do today. Then, they both stopped, looking at the open bathroom door. They glanced at each other for a few seconds. Then they bolted. Their hands no longer entwined, they both ran towards the bathroom. Kairi, being faster then Sora, managed to run in and shut and lock the door. She could hear Sora's mock crying and shouts of, "You're mean!" coming from the hallway. She laughed at him and went to turn on the shower. She noticed a pile of her clothes near the sink, and wondered how they'd gotten there, since all of her clothes where in their trailer, which was with her parents. She shrugged to herself and got in the shower.

Thirty minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom dressed and fully awake. She was surprised to see Sora leaning against the wall next to the door, looking showered and dressed as well. He smirked, "I used mom's bathroom." She laughed, "Pity though. I was hoping to catch you in a robe or a towel or something." He winked and took off. She chased after him, yelling "Sora!"

A few hours later, they were walking down the street, laughing. Going out to explore the neighborhood was Sora's mom's idea, which neither of them disagreed with, since they'd be able to spend some time together. Walking along, they saw Riku sitting on his front porch, staring off into space. Sora called out, "Riku!" Riku's head jerked up and saw them. Smiling, he ran over to them. "Hey guys! Thank god, my parents are out and there's nothing to do here!" he grimaced.

"Well, we're just exploring the neighborhood and could use a guide. Wanna help us out?" Sora asked. Riku nodded and they continued walking down the street. Riku noticed the two were holding hands and asked Sora, "I thought you said you two weren't going out?" Sora grinned happily.

"Well, that changed last night." Riku laughed. He looked at Kairi with a _very _suggestive glance. "Hey!" Sora said, noticing, "We didn't do that!" Riku kept laughing, and even Kairi was starting to giggle. Sora sighed and kept walking. Eventually, the trio made it to the heart of the town, Riku pointing out various shops and restaurants.

"That's The Paopu Grill. Pretty good burgers." He said, pointing to a small building with a large star-shaped fruit on the top. "That's the Seyda City Mall, favorite hang-out for most of the people at school." He said motioning with his hand towards a giant 3-story building. "Hmm… Well, that's all the major places. Oh!" Riku suddenly shouted, looking over a guy leaning against the wall of the movie theater.

He was pretty tall, a few inches taller then Sora, with messy orange-colored hair, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a hoodie. He looked up when Riku called and walked over. "Hey Riku." He said in a deep voice, giving the silver-haired boy a high five. "Some new friends?" Riku nodded.

"Yeah, they just moved in yesterday and I'm showing them around town. Lemme introduce you." He turned to Sora, "This is Sora Hikari." He patted Sora on the back and turned to Kairi, "And this vision of loveliness is Sora's girlfriend, Kairi." Kairi giggled and Sora glared at Riku. Riku laughed. "Sora, Kairi, this is Agrian Emovitch, a friend from school." The both shook his hand.

"So Sora," he asked, "How're you and Kairi liking it here so far?"

"It's pretty cool. People seem to be a helluva lot nicer here then where me and Kairi come from." He said, remembering all the idiots that infested their last city. Agrian laughed.

"Yeah, people here are pretty cool. So, you guys looking forward to starting at a new school?" Kairi nodded enthusiastically while Sora just shrugged. "Not excited, Sora? Your girlfriend seems excited." Kairi laughed.

"Well, I don't know many people here, just you two, so I'm not gonna have many friends there." Riku and Agrian nodded in understanding.

"No worries, Sora!" Riku said, "Come first day of school, me and Agrian'll introduce you to our little group." Sora and Kairi grinned and thanked him. Then, they heard a call from behind them.

"Hey! Fagrian!" Agrian groaned. "Not again…"he mumbled. The four of them turned around to see a tall, muscular guy walking towards them, wearing a ripped jean jacket, faded jeans and spiky hair dyed red at the tips. "Clayton." Agrian mumbled to Sora, "Biggest asshole in the area. Into gangs and drugs and the like. Just ignore him." The started walking away when Clayton ran ahead of them and stopped them. Agrian sighed. "What do you want, Clayton? We're too busy showing some new friends around to put up with your idiocy today." Clayton glared.

"What how you speak to your superiors, Fagrian. You might not like what happens." Sora snickered. "You got somethin' to say, punk?" Sora walked forward, ignoring a soft "No" from Kairi, and stood in front of him. He was taller than Sora, but not tall enough to look down on him. Clayton pushed him. "I asked you a question, asshole. You got somethin' to say to me?" Sora seemed unfazed by Clayton's hostility.

"Yeah, I do. Bugger off, I'm trying to talk with my new friends and my girlfriend." Clayton looked over Sora's shoulder at Kairi. He grunted.

"Hmph. Looks like a little slut to me. And why would you want to hang out with these losers anyway?" Sora pushed Clayton back.

"Don't talk about them that way if you like your face the way it is. Can't see why you would, but…" he trailed off. Fury burned in Clayton's eyes and he reached in his pocket and pulled out a large knife.

"You got five seconds to apologize before I cut you, you little shit!" Sora laughed at him.

"Heh… try it, Mr. Superior." Clayton lunged at Sora, who still looked unfazed.

Sora quickly slip to the side and grabbed Clayton's arms, and twisted himself around to he was positioned behind Clayton. He brought his foot down behind one of Clayton's knees, which caused him to fall down on his knees. Sora then, using speed rather then strength, positioned the knife pointing to the back of Clayton's head. There was silence, then…

"Try to break free, and I'll break your arm. Now, when I let go, you're going to walk away and leave us alone. If not, I will not hesitate to harm you. First rule of engagement: know your enemy." Sora twisted his hand and forced Clayton to drop the knife. Sora kicked Clayton to his hands and knees and released him. He picked up the knife and pocketed it. "Now run along, little boy. You're out of your league." Clayton glared at Sora for a few seconds, then stalked away. He turned to see two shocked expressions and one worried one. Then…

"Dude!" Riku shouted, "That was freaking amazing! How'd you do that?" Sora grinned at him, but Kairi answered Riku first.

"He's been training with weapons and fighting in general since we were three!" She said, running over to him and kissing him. "But if you do that again," She said in a low growl, "I will personally make you less of a man." Sora's eyes widened and nodded. "Good! But, Sora, you did look cool just now." Sora flashed his cheesy grin and kissed her again.

"Hey, lovebirds wait 'til you're home to do that!" Agrian said. They all laughed. They spent the rest of the afternoon walking around, talking about small things. After a few hours, it started getting dark out, and Agrian needed to head home, so they started back towards their house, noticing that Agrian lived on the same street as them. He gave them his cell number and went inside his house.

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow! And Sora, you gotta show me that collection sometime!" Riku shouted at them as he ran into his house. Sora spent a few minutes telling him and Agrian about his impressive sword collection he had packed away.

"Sora! There you are! It was getting late and I was just about to call you." Sora's mom called when he and Kairi walked inside. "Sora? What's that?" She pointed to a small rip and red spot on his arm. He looked down and cursed. "Gah! Guess he nicked me." His mom's eyes went wide. "Who! Who did that to you!" Sora laughed while Kairi pulled his sleave up, inspecting the wound.

"Just asshole we met. No worries." He grinned. "I took care of it." His mom looked at him for a moment, then sighed. "Alright. Sorry, I was just reminded of-" She cut off, looking scared. Sora turned around suddenly. "I'll be in my room." He spoke in a monotone they very rarely heard from him. He walked away to his room, leaving Kairi and his mom in the kitchen.

"Umm…"Kairi said, confused, "What was that all about?" His mom looked at her curiously, asking, "Has Sora never told you why me and his father divorced?" Kairi shook her head. His mom gave a sad smile. "Well, it's not my place to say it, really. I'd suggest you talk to him about it, but I doubt he'll talk about it." Kairi turned away and ran to Sora's room.

Kairi burst in without knock to see Sora laying down on his bed, looking blankly into the ceiling. She closed the door and walked over to him, sitting down on the bed next to him. She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, and quietly asked. "Sora? What's wrong? What happened between you and your dad that you haven't told me?" Sora looked at her with eyes full of sorrow

"It's nothing, okay?" he said and rolled over on his side, away from Kairi. Kairi sighed. "Sora? I know how hard it is to talk about painful things like this, but, please…Don't shut me out. We're in a relationship now, and that means we need to absolutely honest with each other."

Sora seemed to think about this for a second before sitting up, looking at his hands which were in his lap. "My father…." He took a deep breath. "My father used to abuse me and my mom. Badly. Whenever we did something wrong, even the smallest things like forgetting to turn off the lights, led to horrible punishments. It wasn't so bad for my mom, but me." He shuddered, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. "he had it in for me for some reason. I can still remember once, when I came in from playing outside, I left the back door open, and my father yelled at me and…well…"

He paused for moment and pulled the neck of his shirt down to reveal a large scar. Kairi, now crying freely, gasped. "He got so mad, he attacked me with a knife he was using to cut vegetables for dinner. You remember that week I was absent from school in seventh grade?" She nodded shakily. "I was in the hospital because he made me go without food for so long, my body passed out from weakness." She flung herself into his arms and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kairi." He whispered. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, but it's alright." He pulled back and smiled at her. "I'm okay now." He leaned in and kissed her. That seemed to calm her down some. "Oh Sora…how come I never knew about this? You said you were sick that week!" He smiled sadly. "Well…that was sort of true, huh?" She laughed a little through her tears.

"Hey…" he said gently, cupping her cheek, "no worries. He was arrested and I'm okay now." He wiped her tears away. "C'mon, show me that smile I love so much." Finally, she smiled. He kissed her again. "There now. No more crying. Let's talk about something else." She nodded. They spent the rest of the night talking about small stuff, trying to forget the revelations of the evening.

**Author's End Note:** Well, that's it for chapter two. Again, pretty short, but after chapter five or so, they should at least double in size. So….what does everybody think so far? This is Gorso, signing out!

**Author's End Note 2** – _Added 8:55 PM, 1/27/2006: _Hey all again, just a reminder that any story updates can be found in my profile. I just reposted this chapter, fixed a misplaced word or two and the spacing at the end. So, be sure to check my profile time to time to get any info on updates. Thanks!


	3. In Dreams

**Title:** High Times at Final Destiny High

**Summary:** AU. Sora and Kairi moved away from their home to a new island. Will they make the best of it at Final Destiny High? What will this do to their friendship? SoraxKairi Other pairings to be determined Rated for Later Chapters

**Disclaimer: **Well, this may shock most of you, but, lo and behold, I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

**Author's Note: **

"Hiya!" – Speaking

"_Hiya!" _– Thinking

"**_Hiya!" _**– Song lyrics

"**Hiya!" **– Note

For the second time in as many days, Sora found himself in bed with Kairi. They had stayed up late, talking about small stuff, like the new school, Riku, Agrian and that guy, Clayton, that they met. Neither of them brought up Sora's father again. Sora propped himself up on his elbows and looked around the room, bleary-eyed. He glanced over into the corner, where he had hooked up his alarm clock the day before. It was 8:04 AM. Sora yawned widely and let himself fall back onto his stomach.

He looked over at Kairi and smiled. She was sleeping peacefully, still in her day clothes, hair fanned out on the pillow, with a small smile on her face. She looked absolutely beautiful. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead, whispering more to himself then her, "I'm so luck to have you, Kairi."

He tightened his hold on her and closed his eyes when he heard her reply, "Heh, thanks Sora. I'm lucky to have you, too." His eyes shot open to see Kairi staring back at him. He put on a sheepish grin and gave a nervous laugh. "Didn't know you were awake."

"So, you only talk sweet to me when I'm asleep?" She said in mock outrage. His eyes widened and he waved his hands frantically.

"No, no! That's not it! It's jus-" He was silenced with a kiss.

"I was just kidding, Sora." She giggled. He sighed with relief. She looked over at the clock. "Think we should get up?" Sora shrugged.

"If you want. I, of course, love every minute I'm in bed with you." He winked. He expected her to blush. He expected her to hit him with her pillow. What he didn't expect was that she'd quickly sit up and pounce on him, effectively pinning him to the bed. He looked at her with shock-filled eyes and noticed a very seductive look in her eye.

"So, you love sleeping with me?" Sora gulped and nodded. Her seductive smirk widened. "What's so enjoyable about it?"

Sora, finally recovering from his shock, simply snaked his arms around her waist and said, "This!" before pulling her down and trapping her in a passionate kiss.

Ten minutes later, Sora was in the shower (a cold shower) while Kairi was sitting on his bed, waiting for him to finish up. She looked around, noticing several long, thin packages sitting next to his alarm clock. She went over and pulled one open, revealing a tightly packaged katana. Gently taking it out of the box, she undid the packaging and set it on the floor, marveling at the beauty of the weapon.

It was a little over three feet long, with a specially made guard-piece. The blade was gleaming silver, made for decoration more then battle. The guard-piece was what made it special, though. It had an oriental design of a wolf and a dragon, with the kanji for kindness, valor, honor and honesty etched in gold writing on each corner. She was staring, transfixed, at the guard-piece. She had never seen this one in his collection, and wondered where it came from. She noticed that the blade was uncovered, and said to herself out load. "I wonder where the holder thing is…"

"It's not good to keep a blade in a wooden scabbard when packing it. The humidity can cause it to rust really fast." She shrieked and almost dropped the sword. Sora was standing in the hallway, looking amused. She blushed furiously.

Sora stood in the doorway, with nothing but his towel wrapped around his waist. He looked ready to burst out laughing. "Uh…Kairi? Shower's open." He really did laugh when she nodded blankly, still staring at him.

She stood, glued to the spot, staring at his muscular chest, which still had water droplets clinging to it. Then, she heard another voice that caused her to blush even more and to pull her attention away from Sora's bare chest.

"You know, most teens would close the door and try to hide this kind of thing from their parents." Sora's mom stood behind Sora, looking equally amused. Kairi, grabbing another change of her clothes off the bed (apparently, her dad had dropped by on her first night here while they were sleeping and dropped off some of her things) and ran out of the room, heading towards the bathroom. Sora and his mom both laughed. "And you, young man." His mom said to him, looking only half serious. "Next time, please don't go parading around your girlfriend naked. That's just asking for trouble." She walked off towards the kitchen, calling over her shoulder to a sheepish-looking Sora. "Breakfast'll be ready in about thirty minutes!" Sora went back into his room and closed the door.

After changing, he took the sword Kairi had left on his bed and repacked it in the box, not wanting his stuff unpacked until he had a place to put it. His mom had promised him one of the extra rooms as a collection room, so he could mount them all on the wall in their protective cases. All except one.

One of his swords, which he had named Kagekiri, was always in his room, mounted on a floor stand. It was the sword he had gotten from his first master. The only sword that he had ever drawn blood with, but he didn't like thinking about that.

As if realizing for the first time that it was still packed away, he began searching through his stuff, looking for the box he marked with a large X. Finally locating it sitting on top of his CD collection, he pulled it out and opened it. Carefully, he pulled the blade out by the grip. This sword, like the first one, was outside of its scabbard.

This sword, however, was not decorative. It was a plain blade with a plain black guard-piece and black leather wrappings down the handle. He gripped it in front of him with two hands, perpendicular to the floor, feeling the weight of the blade that he hadn't held for a few days. He gently set it on his bed and went back over the box and, just as carefully as the blade, pulling out the wooden scabbard that Kagekiri usually rested in.

Like the sword, the scabbard was not decorative, being made out of a plain black wood with a black leather strap enabling it to be strapped to someone's back. He went over and set the scabbard by the sword and went back, for a third time, and carefully pulled out the collapsible floor stand he bought for it. Setting it up in the corner, next to his alarm clock, he went over and slid the sword into its scabbard and mounted it on the stand.

"So, you packed away a sword just to bring another one out?" Kairi had, apparently, finished her shower. He groaned internally. "And I thought all your swords had those protective cases." He would always hide Kagekiri whenever she came over, knowing she would worry if she knew the reason this sword was different. And be appalled that he had injured, almost killed, someone with this sword.

He turned to her, taking in the simple white blouse and purple skirt she was wearing. "You're looking lovely this morning." Kairi flushed with pleasure at the simple compliment. He was saved any explanation about Kagekiri when his mom called them both for breakfast.

Kairi and Sora offered to do the dishes. "So, any particular reason you had to walk in naked this morning?" Sora chuckled. "Sorry, I'm just not really used to my girlfriend being in my room yet. Hopefully, by Friday, I'll have gotten used to it." He winked at her, putting another dish in the dishwasher.

"What!" Kairi and Sora yelled a few hours later. Sora's mom nodded, looking mildly amused. "I thought school wasn't supposed to start until a week from next Monday!"

"Yeah, the was how it was supposed to work. But the district put through a new schedule for the teachers or something like that, so, you guys are starting this Monday. Which means…" She seemed to be getting excited. "School shopping!" Kairi's shocked expression turned in an instant to an expression of glee while Sora groaned. He hated shopping. "You're coming too, Sora!" His mom said.

"Damnit! I hate shopping!" Kairi and his mom laughed.

"Don't worry, we're not going today. I've got to go into work today and finish my paperwork and stuff. I'll be gone most of the day. You two behave now." She went off to her room to get ready for work while Sora and Kairi chuckled. Sora put on a mock pout.

"But I don't wanna behave! It's more fun to misbehave." He threw a suggestive wink at Kairi, who turned red, but chuckled mischievously.

"Well, we'll just have to wait until she leaves to misbehave." Sora's eyes widened, but grinned insanely. He was still getting used to her weird mood changes. At times, she'd blush and stay silent, others she'd get suggestive and giggly. Sora kind of liked it. It made her unpredictable.

An hour later, after Sora's mom had left for work, him and Kairi were in his room, in the process of unpacking some of Sora's stuff. He had decided to leave his sword collection packed up until he had a room to put all of his stuff in. But him and Kairi had already finished unpacking his CD collection and his wall-mounted CD rack.

They had just finished putting his CDs on the rack in alphabetical order, at Kairi's insistence, when she spotted the lone sword sitting off in a corner. "So," She asked, "are you going to explain about that sword?" She pointed at the sword on its stand. Sora's hand stopped rifling through his video game collection for a second before he answered.

"If I tell you, promise not to think I'm stupid?" She laughed. He took that as a yes.

"It was a sword I got form my first master, Takahashi-sensei. It was the first real blade I ever held. He let me have it when our training together was completed. Its been kind of a lucky charm ever since. I even named it." He lied. He looked over as saw a half-amused, half-quizzical look. "It's called Kagekiri." She chuckled lightly.

"'Shadow Break?' Interesting name." He gave his cheesy grin.

"I liked it." He said with mild indignation. "Y'know, Shadow break. Light bringer. It was cool at the time, and it just kinda stuck since then." She grinned and dropped the subject.

By the time they had decided to take a break, they had at least half of his stuff unpacked. Now, he had all his posters hanging on the wall of random bands that he liked and various ceramic tiles depicting various aspects of the bushido, or 'way of the samurai'. Not that Sora was childish enough to think he was, or would ever be, a samurai. But he believed in the bushido code of honesty, kindness and honor. Despite being strong and well trained, he never fought if he could help it. He had always chosen fighting as a last resort, which had only been three times in his life as of yesterday.

He stood up from the box containing clothes of his, where he was grabbing something to wear tomorrow, and flung himself on the bed, folding his arms and using them as a pillow. Before he knew it, he was nodding off.

He fell. Fell through darkness. Fell for what seemed like an eternity before he finally felt his decent beginning to slow. He saw the ground coming towards him at a slower and slower pace, and took in what he saw.

On the ground was what appeared to be a large stained-glassed picture of a beautiful princess-like woman surrounded by seven short, old-looking men. He felt his feet hit the ground and stumbled a bit. He looked around before hearing a voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

"So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"

Three podiums materialized from the ground. One bearing a large sword, another, a shield with an imprint of a large circle with two others positioned to look like ears, and the other a staff, whose headpiece looked like the décor on the shield.

"You have power. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well."

Sora, being a swordsman, automatically went to the sword. As soon as he laid a hand on the handle, the same voice spoke to him.

"The Path of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the path you choose?"

"Yeah…" Not really sure who he was talking to but, as soon as the words escaped his lips, the sword vanished with a flash of light from his hand. Wondering fleetingly where it went, the voice spoke again.

"Now, what will you give up in exchange?"

Still wondering what was going on, he wandered over to the shield and picked it up. The voice, as with the sword, replied the second his hand touched it.

"The Path of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?"

"Uh…no, on second thought…" He trailed off and put the shield back down. He had always put protecting his friend above all else, even his own safety. He walked over to the staff and picked it up. The voice spoke.

"The Path of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"

Thinking for a second, he replied. "Yes." He thought he heard another voice calling out to him, a different voice then the monotone he had been hearing. It sounded worried. Feminine. Bur he couldn't make out what it was trying to say. Eventually, it faded and the monotone spoke again.

"You've chosen the path of the Warrior. You've given up the power of the Mystic. Is this the path you choose?" Before he could reply, the ground fell from beneath him once again. But, unlike last time, he seemed to be floating up towards a light that was growing larger and larger. Until…

**Author's Note**: Yay! My first cliffie D. Yeah, I thought I'd add some game scenes to the story, but, overall, they won't really impact the story that much. This won't be one of those "Dreams about it, then finds out it's real" fics. Well, originally, this wasn't going to be a cliffie, but I decided to post this now and save the rest of it for chapter 4. Well, be sure to review! Please? If not for me, do it for the squirrels.

**Author's Note 2 - Added at 4:00 PM on 2/1/2006:**

Something I forgot to bring up in my other author's note. For those of you out there that watch Naruto (The japanese version, not the american version) you will notice that Kagekiri, which means "Shadow Break (It can also mean "Shadow Edge" but _break_ sounded better for the angle I was going for) is a play on Kakashi's move, Raikiri (Thunder Break/Edge), which he uses on Zabuza on the battle on the bridge. Just thought I should point that out D


	4. Day at the Mall

**Title:** High Times at Final Destiny High

**Summary:** AU. Sora and Kairi moved away from their home to a new island. Will they make the best of it at Final Destiny High? What will this do to their friendship? SoraxKairi Other pairings to be determined Rated for Later Chapters.

**Disclaimer: **This is normally the part I say something witty and funny about how I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or any of that, but, frankly, I'm writing this at 4 AM with no sleep, so, it's not really coming to me right now. yawn Maybe next chapter

**Author's Note:** Well, hello again, everyone! Here's chapter four of my story. Sorry it took so long, but Calc was being a mother f. I'm not really a person who likes to shop, so I don't do it often but, as that is the focus of this chapter…Well, if this one is kinda sub-par, then, my apologies. Next chapter is the first week of school, so expect it long and awesome! Now, enough of my ramblings, on with the story! I would like to thank all my reviewers! That's the kinda motivation that keeps me and this story going!

"Hiya!" – Speaking

"_Hiya!" _– Thinking

"**_Hiya!" _**– Song lyrics

"**Hiya!**" – Note

"Sora! Sora, wake up!" Sora's eyes shot open to see Kairi's worried face staring back at him. "Sora!" She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Oh Sora, don't scare me like that!" Kairi let go of him and he sat up, looking at her.

"Worried? What happened? Last thing I remember I laid down for a second, had a weird dream, and then you woke me up. How long was I out?" He glanced at the clock, which read 9:32 PM. "Wow, I've been out for almost four hours?" Kairi nodded, still looking worried. "What? Why do you look so worried?"

"Well, I tried waking you up at eight o'clock, and you didn't even flinch. I shouted and shouted and you didn't move. Finally, about five minutes ago, you started muttering the word "yes" and said something about a "second thought". What were you dreaming about?" He explained the dream as best he could to her.

When he was done, he took a deep breath. "Wow…" She said after a few seconds. "That's…some dream." He nodded, and fell back onto the bed. She smiled at him. "As long as you're ok." She kissed him quickly and left the room, grabbing some pajamas on the way out.

She came back in five minutes later to Sora lying down, fast asleep again. Sighing, she went over and laid down next to him and kissed him gently on the forehead and, snuggling up next to him, was asleep within minutes.

"Hey! Wake up!" Sora's eyes slowly opened. He saw nothing but reddish-brown hair. He sat up, letting Kairi's hair fall back down onto the pillow. He looked at Kairi and noticed she was still sleeping, a small smile on her face. He looked around, looking for the person who was calling and saw his mom standing in the doorway, looking fully awake and dressed. "Get up! We're leaving in thirty minutes."

He thought for a second about what she was talking about. Then the unwelcome news from yesterday hit him. Damn, they were going school shopping. Sighing, he laid back down, savoring the last few moments of comfort before he had to get up.

Turning over to Kairi, he whispered, "Kairi…time to get up." No response. He tried it a little louder. Still no response. He kissed her on the lips, in hopes that it would wake her, but to no avail. Getting slightly frustrated, he yelled. "Kairi! Get up!"

She shot up, eyes wide. Looking around, she saw Sora looking ready to burst out laughing. "Urg…what? You didn't need to shout!" He promptly burst out laughing. She started getting a little annoyed. "I don't see what's so funny!"

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes." He said, still laughing. She gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I was just really comfortable." She said, yawning. He winked at her.

"Yeah, I'll bet." She laughed and kissed him quickly before heading towards the door, change of clothes and towel in hand.

"What can I say? You're a comfy pillow." She winked playfully and left the room. He chuckled for a few seconds before heading towards his mom's room to shower.

Twenty minutes later, they were in the car, on their way to the mall that Riku had pointed out a few days ago. While Kairi was in front, guide Sora's mom to the mall, Sora was sitting in back, staring out the window. He didn't really want to be here, as he had plenty of clothes and stationary from last year to last him for a while, but his mom was adamant on him needing new clothes. So, he resigned himself to his fate.

Finally, turning in to a parking space in front of the mall, they got out of the car. His mom and Kairi were walking quickly towards the mall; clearly enjoying the day of shopping that was in store for them. Rolling his eyes, Sora caught up and put his hand into Kairi's and laced his fingers through hers. Her hand was soft, and made him happier to be here just to be able to hold it. He whispered this in her ear and she blushed, a big smile appearing on her face. She turned a kissed him, then went back to chatting with his mother about what shops they needed to visit.

Since none of them had been inside the mall, they spent five minutes staring at the mall map, planning out where they were going and when. A little to Sora's indignation, they planned to get all of Kairi's stuff first. Kairi, seeing the look on Sora's face, told him.

"Well, you hate shopping; I like it. So, since I'm gonna take longer than you, it makes sense to get it done first. We all know you're going to take five minutes to finish." He sighed and admitted defeat. Looking at the map, he noticed an antique weapons store was just across the way from the shop they were visiting first, so, he thought he'd walk over while the two women were giggling over cute dresses.

"Well, while you guys are in there, doing your thing, I think I'm gonna walk over to J.R. Antique Weapons and look around. I have my cell, so, call if you need anything." He turned to walk towards the antique shop when someone grabbed his arm. He felt someone put their head on his shoulder and whisper into his ear.

"Be sure not to take too long. I was considering getting a few new swimsuits, and I'd love to have you judge how good they look." Eyes wide, he turned to see Kairi walking towards the clothing shop, not looking back. He didn't know whether she was joking or not, but, decided to get back in a few minutes just in case she wasn't. Who was he to turn down the opportunity to judge how his girlfriend looked in a bikini?

Walking into the antique shop, he marveled at the array of weaponry the shop had. They had decorative katanas and wakazashis, katanas that looked battle-worn, shields with intricate artwork, a shield off in the corner that looked very old with what looked like a faded bloodstain on it. But, his eyes were drawn to a single sword, sitting on a shiny wooden wall mount near the back of the shop.

He walked towards it, transfixed at the beauty in its simple design. It was a katana made for combat more than show, but what struck him about it was that it was a mirror image to his own katana, Kagekiri. He noticed the tag hanging from its stand, and looked at it.

_Simple Tachi Sword. $49.99._

_Hmm…_Looking around, he found a worker next to what looked like a workbench. He walked up and asked to speak to the manager.

"You're talkin' to him." He spoke with a firm, yet gentle voice. Sora pointed to the katana on the wall.

"Sir, I just wanted to let you know that the katana over there is mismarked. That's a katana, not a Tachi. Tachi's blades are more curved, with a bigger tsuka. Just thought I'd let you know." The manager looked at him for a few moments, before laughing. Sora was confused, but kept silent.

"First person to finally notice that. Been waitin' for someone with knowledge of those weapons to point that out. Someone who knows enough to truly appreciate the blade. Since you're the first and, so far, only person to point that out, I'll give ya a discount. Twenty dollars for any katana you see." Sora immediately brightened up. He walked over to the sword in question and gently lifted it from its stand.

"Alright, I'll take this one then! It's an exact duplicate of one I have at home." The owner smiled and beckoned him over.

A few minutes later, he left with the katana strapped to his side and a big smile on his face. He walked across the way to the clothing shop Kairi and his mom were at. Walking through the racks of clothing, looking for them, a shirt caught his interest. It was a plain white shirt that had the words _I know karate…and several other Trioian words. (_A/N: Since this is the KH universe, the Japanese don't exist, that's my substitute for them.)

He burst out laughing at the shirt. Looking through the shirts on the rack, he found one in his size and grabbed it. If Kairi and his mom had already left, he still had enough to buy it himself. Thinking of his wallet made him realize he would need a job soon, as to pay for Kairi and his dates, among other things. Feeling something vibrate in his pocket, he reached his free hand in and fished out his cell phone, seeing a text message that said _Get over here now. Same store. _Chuckling, he walked out of the sea of clothing racks and continued his search, walking towards the women section.

He found them near the dressing room, his mom looking around, searching for something, while Kairi wasn't there. His mom spotted him while he was walking up. She was about to say something when she spotted the katana strapped to his side. He laughed.

"Well, I had some extra cash to spend and it's a mirror to my favorite sword." She nodded.

"Interesting… Well, anyway." She walked towards one of the dressing rooms and knocked on the door. He heard a small squeal come from inside the stall, a lock release, and the door opened. His jaw dropped.

Kairi walked out, wearing a simple white sleeveless shirt with a purple neckband and a short purple skirt, help up with a belt of a darker shade of purple. She spun around a few times. "What do you think?"

Still incapable of coherent speech, he merely nodded. She blushed a little, but smirk. She walked over and kissed him, whispering. "I wanted to come out in a bikini, but your mom thought it might be a bit embarrassing for you in public, so you'll have to wait 'til later." She winked at him and walked back towards the dressing room.

"Kairi!" He said, making her turn around. "You look incredible beautiful in that outfit. You should keep it on." He gave her his cheesy grin. She giggled and nodded, going in and coming out with the outfit she came with.

He showed them the shirt he got, and they both had the same reaction he did. They burst out laughing. "That fits you perfectly!" His mom said. He put on a look of mild indignation.

"Hey! I _do _know karate!" They laughed harder.

"I know you do, but the humor fits you." He had to agree with that. He tossed it in the shopping cart with the rest of the stuff they got. He mused slightly on how two women could buy so many things in the space of about twenty minutes, but decided he really didn't want to know.

Finishing up at the clothing store, they walked over to the food court, slowed down immensely by Sora who was carrying all the bags. _Damn, _he thought, _What'd they buy? Rocks? _Struggling, he tried his best to keep up with the women. Finally, they made finished the journey to the food court.

Setting the bags down with a relieved sigh, he looked around at the different food places. "So, what're you guys hungry for?" His mom asked. Sora and Kairi looked at each other for a few seconds, before looking back at her and saying, "Pizza!" She smiled at them, and wandered off to a pizza booth that wasn't far away.

Kairi and Sora were lost in each other, chatting about random things, but never taking their eyes off each other. They were pulled out of by a sudden crash. They quickly looked over to see a blond teenager around their age sprawled on the floor, having tripped over their bags. Sora jumped up and kneeled down next to the boy. "Damnit, I'm sorry! You okay?" The kid got up, looking a little dazed, but otherwise unharmed.

"Heh…sorry 'bout that! I was in a hurry to the other side of the mall to get to my mom. School is starting a week sooner then everyone thought, so we're all in a hurry to finish out school shopping." He said quickly. Sora and Kairi stared at him.

"You go to Final Destiny, don't you?" Sora asked. The boy nodded. "Cool, same with me and her." He pointed at Kairi. "I'm Sora, and this is my girlfriend, Kairi." The boy's eyes narrowed, thinking to himself.

"Sora…" He said slowly, as if trying to remember him from somewhere. "Sora…Hikari, was that it?" Sora nodded, a little surprised. "Oh, hey! Sorry, I'm a friend of Riku and Agrian's, and they were telling me about you and how you dealt with that asshole, Clayton. Nice work, man." Sora grinned. "Well, I'd better get to my mom, but, I'll see you two at school on Monday! See ya!" He ran off in the direction of the clothing shop they had come from when his Mom came back with a large pizza.

"Who was that?" She asked as Kairi and Sora dug into the pizza with gusto.

"Oh, just someone that tripped over the bags. He's a friend of a friend." Sora replied, after devouring his first slice of pizza and going after another. His mom rolled her eyes at her son, clearly not understanding his obsession with pizza.

They talked for a few more minutes until the pizza was gone. After that, they got up, this time his mom carried a few bags.

"Mom! You know me, I only get new clothes if my old ones stop fitting, and they fit me fine right now! Please, can't we just get our school supplies and go home?" Sora whined. His mom sighed.

"Fine, fine. But you owe me." Sora cheered. Kairi laughed.

They stopped in an office supply store to pick up notebooks and pencils, and a department store to get a backpack for Kairi. She chose a plain dark red backpack.

After they left the department store, they were heading out to the car. The many bags weighing them down as they walked out the automated doors into the darkening sky. As they reached the car, Sora's mom opened the trunk with a button from her remote to the car.

As Sora closed the trunk, Kairi and his mom having already gotten in the car, he heard a crash and a yelp from a small alleyway nearby. He yelled to his mom, "Hey mom! I'll be right back, I forgot something inside." She yelled for him to hurry as he ran towards the alley. As he reached the opening, he sighed at the sight.

The blond buy they met inside was being pinned against the wall by none other than Clayton. The boy didn't look harmed, but he looked a little scared and his hair was ruffled. Then Clayton spoke.

"I'll ask you once more, you little bastard, give me your goddamn wallet and I'll let you go!" Sora walked up, still unnoticed by Clayton. The boy noticed Sora and widened his eyes. Finally, Sora spoke.

"How's this for a deal? You let him go and leave now, and I won't have to hurt you. Again." Clayton turned around quickly and faced Sora.

"You!"

"Yup, me."

"I'm finally gonna get my revenge on you, you bastard!"

"Heh, think you can beat me still?"

"I brought some insurance this time!"

He pulled out a large hunting knife that was holstered inside the jacket he was wearing. The boy, having been released, inched away, but didn't leave the alleyway.

"Yes, that's very scary." Sora said, unfazed. The boy, thinking Sora was crazy, yelled at him. "What the hell, man? You have a death wish or something! Get outta here!" Sora laughed at him.

"This guy? Nah, I'm fine." Fury and hate burned in Clayton's eyes, and he said to Sora.

"After I finish with you, I'm gonna take care of your little whore. Of course, not after I have my fun with her." He laughed evilly.

Now, Sora was mad. He stepped into a basic sword fighter's stand and brought one hand to the handle of his katana. "Alright, now I'm pissed."

"Heh, what're you gonna do with that plastic toy?" He laughed, and Sora smirked.

"Toy?"

In a move quick as lightning, he released the sword from its scabbard and knocked the knife from Clayton's hand, throwing it several meters away and, to the testament of Sora's strength and skill, the knife had a large crack on the blade. Clayton was both shocked and angry beyond words. "Mark my words, you little bastard, I'll get you back for this!" He took off running out of the alley. Sora sighed and sheathed his blade. Then, from somewhere, he heard clapping.

He turned to see the guy from the antique store clapping, looking slightly amazed. "Not bad, kid. You handled yourself better than most. You disarmed him and forced a retreat rather then proving your point with blood. Good show!" With that, he turned and started walking away. He called over his shoulder. "Oh, and if you're wondering. I can see this alley from my store window, which is how I saw you." He disappeared around the corner.

The blond boy walked up, looking amazed. "That was freaking awesome! Sorry about not helping, but, it looks like I would've only gotten in your way." He laughed. "I'm Tidus Menspira, by the way." He held out his hand. Sora shook it. "Well, thanks for all the help, but I gotta get going. I came back here to throw something away," He motion towards the dumpster, "when that bastard tried to jump me." He walked off in the opposite direction of Sora's mom's car. As he approached the car, unstrapping the sword and carrying when he noticed the car was off now. He walked around and got in. His mom didn't look happy.

"What took so long! You've been goon for twenty minutes!" He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was heading towards the car and saw that kid we met at the food court being given a hard time by Clayton," He heard Kairi gasp. "so, I helped him out."

"Oh." Was all his mom said. Kairi, on the other hand, jumped in the back seat with him and asked him, worriedly.

"You're not hurt, are you?" He flashed his cheesy grin and shook his head. She sighed and shook her heard, muttering something like, "Boys…"

**Author's Note:** Ah, my longest chapter yet! Not by much, mind you, but still…anyway, next chapter will at least double the length, since it encompasses an entire week, whereas each of the current chapters only encompass one day. And, as a point of interest, the shirt Sora got is an actual shirt. I saw it at the mall near my house and had to get it. Now, to my readers…time for a quick math lesson!

If Reviews equals Motivation, and motivation equals chapters

then we can safely assume that Reviews equals Chapters.

Now, the more reviews I get, the more chapters _you _get….I mean, I've gotten 500+ hits, and only 5 reviews. :frown: I'm not gonna stop the story for this reason, but, hey, more motivation means faster chapters! So, do the right thing! If not me, do it for the squirrels.

**Pronunciation Notes:** Alright, just a few things on pronouncing things.

Kagekiri (Kah-gay-key-ree)

Trioian (Tree-oh-ee-an)

Just thought I'd clear some stuff up

**Author's Note 2, added on 2/9/2006, at 10:45 AM**: Gah! I'm so sorry guys! I went to go to upload chapter five when I noticed almost everything in my docs had be infected with trojans and worms:cries: I had to do a full reformat to get rid of them all...So, my chapter five was lost. Luckily, my other four chapters weren't hurt, since I can just export them from here. I've got the chapter more or less commited to memory, so, I'm working feverishly to re-type it out. For those who care, I also lost 70-plus gigabytes of anime...:cries harder: and 256 hours of music...Well, hopefully, I'll have it all retyped up and uploaded by Monday or so. Sorry about all this.

**Author's Note 3, added on 2/18/2006 at 1:53PM**: Urg...Sorry about the compelte lack of updates. Life's been hell for the last couple of weeks. My mom's having medical problems, I'm being swamped with math, comp sci and psych homework and am on the verge of a mental breakdown (Not literally...Well..not completely literally) But, I haven't forgotten about the story! My mom'll be going in for some tests on Monday and I've got all that week off of homework and classes. So, sometime next week, I promise at least one chapter...


	5. Sins of the Father

**Title:** High Times at Final Destiny High

**Summary:** AU. Sora and Kairi moved away from their home to a new island. Will they make the best of it at Final Destiny High? What will this do to their friendship? SoraxKairi Other pairings to be determined Rated for Later Chapters

**Disclaimer: **I've checked with several people, including the FBI, Interpol and Burger King, and they all tell me I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

**Author's Note:** Hey people! Here be chapter five of the story. It's been awhile, so, sorry for the lack of updates. Classes start up on Monday again, but they should be a breeze now that I'm all caught up and not stressing over my mom's medical problems. She's all right now, thank god. Anyway, here's my longest chapter yet! Enjoy! (Yeah, the last A/N was a lot longer, but…meh, I forgot a lot of my witty jokes XP)

"Hiya!" – Speaking

"_Hiya!" _– Thinking

"**_Hiya!" _**– Song lyrics

"**Hiya!" **– Note

_Song Credits:_

The car ride home was uneventful. Sora sat in the back, cradling the sword he bought in his lap while Kairi had passed out on his shoulder. He hand his right arm around her and was on the verge of falling asleep as well. He was staring out the window with his eyes out of focus. He was dreading tomorrow.

Tomorrow is the day Kairi would move into her new house, thus, she would be leaving Sora's house. This thought depressed him immensely. His room would feel empty and lonely without her. He brightened up slightly at the thought that she'd only be a thirty-second walk from his front door. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt the car stop. He looked forward and noticed they had pulled into the driveway of his house.

As Sora's mom was stepping out of the car, her cell phone started ringing. She fished it out of her purse and answered it, walking towards the house. Sora, carrying a sleeping Kairi, followed in after her. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping, that small smile he'd seen many times present. He kissed her on the forehead and carried her to his room. He set her gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her again on the forehead, whispering softly to her. "I love you, Kairi. I don't know what I'd ever do without you." He smiled slightly at his own words.

He didn't normally talk like that to anyone, but Kairi was a special case. But, remembering what she said a few days ago, he realized he_ did _always sweet talk her while she's sleeping. _Hmm, I'll have to change that, _he thought, _she'd like that._ Smiling broadly now, he left the room only to run into his mother.

"Heh, quite the romantic, huh? Point of advice, kiddo. It would be more effective if she were awake." He laughed loudly, having shut his bedroom door.

"I was thinking the same thing." They both laughed. "So, who was that on the phone?"

"Huh? Oh! That was Kairi's dad. Apparently, they're running behind a little, so, she might, _might, _be here an extra day or so." Sora brightened up considerably at this news. "Well! Since she's asleep and I have to make a few phone calls for work, you know what the means, right?" The smile faded into a grimace. He sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll carry in the bags." And he slumped outside to the car.

* * *

After he brought all the bags is, he walked quietly back to his room. 

"Wait." He turned to see his mom standing there, a half-serious, half-amused look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"I just thought I'd tell you that Kairi's parents have no idea about you two. I thought you two would want to tell them." He nodded and thanked her for letting them have their privacy. He quietly went into his room and shut the door, noticing that Kairi was still sleeping.

He figured since she was still sleeping, he would get changed for bed. He went over to his dresser to grab his sleeping clothes. (A/N: Just so everyone knows, consider Sora's room fully unpacked.) He pulled out his shirt and pants and, since Kairi was still asleep, he slipped out of his boxers too. He had two or three pairs of boxers that were really comfortable, so he slept in them. As he was putting them on, he heard a soft squeal and rustle of blankets coming from his bed. Eyes wide, he pulled them up quick and looked over at the bed.

Kairi's head was under the covers. He could hear her taking deep breaths, and didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted. Smirking, he walked over and pulled them down. "So, still awake, are we? Trying to sneak a peak?" She was redder then he'd ever seen her.

"I-I-I didn't m-mean t-to!" She stammered. He laughed again.

"It's okay, no worries. But remember, you owe me." He winked at her, notice her blush dulling a little. He crawled into bed with her and pulled the covers over himself when Kairi spoke.

"Umm…Sora? Weren't you going to…to put on a pair of pants and a shirt?" She seemed nervous.

"Well, I was going to, but it's a hot night tonight, so, I figured it'd be uncomfortable."

"Oh…"

"Don't be nervous! It's not like I'm going to try anything!"

"Well… I trust _you. _I don't, however, trust your hormones." He chuckled.

"Fair enough, but…" he took on a whiny tone, "I don't want to get up! I'm comfy here." He gave a mock-pout. She sighed.

"Fine, but you try anything, I swear you're dead." He nodded and kissed her. "But, y'know…" she whispered seductively. Now it was her turn to embarrass him, "I'm really going to enjoy our relationship in a year or two, if you know what I mean." She winked at him. He'd never blushed so much in his life.

He closed his eyes, mumbling something needing a cold shower in the morning. She smiled smugly. "Well, I hope so, if I stopped having that effect on you, I might have to resort to more dramatic means."

"Really now? Heh, sounds like fun." She chuckled.

"Good _night, _Sora."

"Night night, Kairi."

* * *

Kairi woke up to a soft, warm feeling of suction on the back of her neck that tickled. She turned over to see Sora's face very close to hers, breathing quietly. Every time he breathed in, he sucked on her neck gently. She looked over at the digital alarm clock on the dresser. It read 8:57 AM. She yawned and stretched. She gave Sora, who was still sleeping soundly, a gentle poke. "Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead." He gave a soft groan, but didn't wake. She poked a bit harder. No response. Without really thinking about it, she leaned down and gave him a deep kiss. 

His eyes shot open. He was shocked for a few seconds before he started returning the kiss with passion, snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Soon, coherent thought had left both of them. All that mattered was each other. Their kiss. Because if this kiss ended, terrible things would happen. Kairi, not breaking the kiss, crawled on top of him. He felt her tongue lick his lips, demanding entry. He was happy to oblige.

His hands started wandering slowly downwards, gently squeezing her butt. She didn't seem to mind, as she deepened the kiss even more. But, before things could escalate, Sora broke the kiss. Shaking his head, he said, "Kairi, we can't do this. I…I don't think I could control myself if we went further." Looking slightly disappointed, she nodded.

"You're right…Sorry." He smiled and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"It's alright. But, damn, you're really good at that." She giggled, blushing slightly.

"I can tell. Certain…signs told me I was doing a decent job." It was his turn to blush. She giggled more. "Oh, don't be so embarrassed. It's actually kinda flattering." She winked, "Besides, I'm surprised I've never heard you _boasting _about it." He grew even redder. Sensing his discomfort, she relented. "Alright, alright. I'm done teasing for now." She kissed him, "but you look so cute when you blush."

* * *

An hour later, Sora was sitting in his room, waiting for Kairi to finish her shower. They were planning on going for a walk down to the school, since neither of them had ever actually seen it. He was walking around in circles in the room. He looked over in corner where Kagekiri stood on its floor stand. He went over and pulled it out of its scabbard, not really sure why. He was shocked by what he saw. 

Blood. The blade was drenched in blood, dripping down onto the carpet. Looking around frantically, he spotted the towel he used for his shower and seized it. He wiped the towel down the blade, but the blood didn't even smear. He was wiping it furiously, trying to get the blood off, but to no avail. Every time he wiped, more blood seemed to appear. "Please…I need to wash the blood off! Why won't you come off?" He yelled at the sword.

"Sora?"

He spun around and saw Kairi, fully dressed in the outfit she bought at the mall. She looked very worried. "You okay? You were mumbling something about blood, then you shouted at your sword, something about it not coming off." He quickly turned to the blade and saw that it was clean. He looked at the floor as saw, to his slight horror, that there was no blood pool. He sighed and put Kagekiri back into its scabbard, taking a few deep breaths. "Umm…are you alright?" He turned around to face her, and nodded. She sighed in return. "You were always a horrible liar. Seriously, tell me what's wrong. Please? I'm here to help you." He shook his head.

"No, it's alright. It's…happened before." He looked away, ashamed. He felt her soft hand on his cheek and felt his face turning towards her.

"Sora. I'm not sure what's going on, but I wish you would tell me. I want to understand you better. I admit that, after the revelation with your father, I don't know as much about you as a thought. But I want that to change. Please? I want to understand you." She looked closed to tears. He hugged her to him, not wanting to let go.

"I promise to explain it later today, alright?" She nodded into his shoulder. He kissed her on the head and whispered into her ear. "I want you to know how much I appreciate you and all that you've done for me. I love you, Kairi, and I don't think I could exist without you." She pulled back, a little surprised, but mostly embarrassed.

"I love you too, Sora." She whispered back. He flashed her his cheesy grin.

"Now, we can't have anymore of that "I'm always asleep when you sweet talk." She laughed, shattering the somber atmosphere.

"Yeah, yeah." She playfully punched him on the arm.

An hour later, they were walking down the sidewalk, towards the school. Hand-in-hand, they walked along, making small talk about school and musing how hard or easy the classes would be. Kairi seemed hesitant to bring it up, but eventually she asked about the incident with the sword this morning. "Oh…" Sora said and went silent. He stopped walking and just stared at the ground, not depressed, just thinking. "Sora, You don-."

"It was awhile back, in fifth or sixth grade. I kinda forget."

* * *

(Flashback, Sora's POV) 

I was just coming back from practice with my second master, Kagekiri strapped to my side. I was just walking along, humming tunelessly to myself. My house came into view and I ran up to the front door, excited to tell my mom that I was learning basic attack routines, since defense is learned first. I heard a loud crash from the kitchen and a slapping sound. I got worried, so I ran inside to see my father standint over my mom, hand raised. He hadn't noticed I was there yet, and kept looking down at her, fury burning in his eyes. "Stupid bitch! Can't you do anything right!" I started to get angry. He had no right to touch her! That bastard! "When I get home, I expect a hot meal ready, not this cold piece of shit you call food!" Tears were in her eyes, but I could sense her defiance.

"Well, I told you it would be ready in five minutes. It's not my fault you spend so much time in the garage!" This earned her another slap.

"Don't talk back to me, you bitch! I'll take as much time as I want! Can't you even keep a simple meal warm for five fucking minutes!" By this time, I was seething with rage. In the entire time I had lived with his man, it was very rare to see him raise a hand to her.

"Stop it…" I said quietly. "Leave her alone!" He turned to look at me, looking even angrier, if that were possible.

"Shut up, you worthless bastard! Get out of here!" I was scared. I knew he was stronger than myself, but I took a few steps towards him.

"No…leave her alone right now!" I shouted. I was so angry. I stop caring about what was going to happen to me. All I knew was that I hated this man. I wanted to see him screaming in pain in front of me. I wanted him to go away. To die. He walked towards me, hand raised.

"Why you little…" He swung his arm to punch me, but I jumped backwards, dodging it. For the first time since I picked up any kind of weapon, I wanted to use it to hurt. To kill. My hand flew to Kagekiri's handle and pulled it out, holding it in front of me in the only stance I knew at the time. He laughed evilly. "You don't have the guts, do you, you little bastard?" He said as he pulled a pocketknife out from his jacket.

He ran at me, intending to kill me. At least, that was what I assumed at the time. Now that I think back on it now, he might have only been trying to hurt me. Anyway…

I jumped to the side to avoid the knife, but didn't fully succeed. The knife put a long gash in my left arm. But, he left himself wide open. I saw the opportunity and went for it. I was sick of him. I was sick of being beaten for no reason. I was sick of being called a worthless bastard. But mostly, I was sick of the way he treated my mother. I wouldn't stand for any longer.

Gathering my strength, I drove my sword into his abdomen. Since I still wasn't very skilled, I only managed to stab him in the side, missing any kind of organ. But it was enough. He let out a loud scream and fell to the floor, clutching his side. Rage still pulsing through my veins, I pulled the sword out, roughly, causing another scream from him. I smiled evilly. I took pleasure in his pain. I raised it up, preparing to finish this once and for all. Just before I swung, I heard a shout.

"No!" It was my mom. She was watching me with…was that fear in her eyes? Suddenly, the reality of what I had done came crashing down. I had lost myself within my rage and almost killed someone. I backed up slowly, dropped Kagekiri as I did. I hit the wall and fell into a sitting position, too shocked to say anything.

"No…" I whispered to myself. "NO!" I screamed. I almost killed someone, I thought. I felt it. The pleasure of watching him squirm and bleed. I had become no better then he was. At that moment, I'd never hated myself more. I couldn't believe it.

In the end, my mother called the hospital, telling them a short version of what happened. The police questioned me a few days later. I didn't say much, just that I was sorry and that I was too angry to know what I was doing. They didn't press anything further, noting, most likely, how shaken I was. In truth, I was terrified of myself. What could have possessed my to do something like that? When I arrived home, I found Kagekiri on my bed, drenching my sheets in blood. I freaked out and tried to clean it up, but no matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't come off. I ran out, crying, to find my mother looking extremely worried. I led her to my room only to find Kagekiri was sitting on my bed, completely clean. She told me she cleaned it off and set it on my bed. I said nothing, just staring at the sword.

My psychologist said it was a hallucination induced by trauma. It was that reason that police let me off. I guess they figured if I was that shaken up about it, then it probably wouldn't happened again. But, they urged my mother to divorce and file domestic violence charges against him. She didn't. She never told me why, but she just said things would get better. They never did. Not until he was arrested, anyway.

* * *

(End Flashback. General POV) 

"And that's basically it. It happens everyone once and awhile, but, since it's been so long, I forgot that the blood wasn't real." Sora said as he finished his story, looking at Kairi's shocked face. "To be honest, I'm still scared of myself. I swore, that day I saw Kagekiri on my bed, to never let my anger get the best of me again. And it never has." He noticed that, while she was pale and shocked, her face was tearless, which was a first. She had always been prone to crying at times like this. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, relishing in the warmth of the hug.

"By the way, Sora." Kairi said as they broke apart. "I don't think you're scary." He was mildly surprised by this.

"Oh? You don't?" He made a mock-angry face which just caused Kairi to laugh.

"Nope. To me, you're just a big teddy bear!" She giggled as she kissed him. "An extremely cute teddy bear." She winked.

He laughed as they continued walking towards the school, which was coming in view.

It looked less like a high school and more like a prestigious university. The main building was tall, at least three stories tall, with a clock tower at the head. The building itself was built with bricks then painted a light gray color, since the school colors were gray and white. The clock was white with a golden frame and black lines to indicate numbers. He suppose they thought if people weren't smart enough to know where each number on a clock was, they weren't smart enough to go to high school.

Since they were on somewhat of a hill, they could see a few rooftops of other buildings behind the main building. He noticed there was a wrought-iron fence around the school, so they couldn't look around, but they would get their opportunity in a few days.

"I heard this school had a world-class kendo team" Sora told Kairi, beaming. She rolled her eyes.

"Heh, I was wondering why you seemed so excited." She teased. He shot his cheesy grin at her and went back to looking at the school.

After a few minutes, they decided to start heading home. As they made their way home, they were thinking of stopping by Riku's house to hang out. This thought fled from their minds when they saw a new moving truck in front of their house along with Kairi's parents van. She sighed. "Well…guess this couldn't have lasted forever, huh?" She asked sadly. He kicked the ground and cursed. "Hey, we can still see each other. It's only a five second walk."

"I know, but I'll miss sleeping with you. It was fun!" They both laughed, thinking of how Kairi's parents would react if they knew they had been sharing a bed, let along dating.

"Hmm…Sora, I have an idea. Wanna mess with my parents heads a bit?" She asked evilly. He smiled evilly back and nodded. "Alright. Just follow my lead when we get there. Pretend to be mad at me, alright?" Instead of answering, he just looked away, with an angry look on his face. She stifled a giggle before doing the same.

As they entered the house, he felt Kairi shove him through the door. "Move it, you idiot!"

"Hey! Stop pushing me, stupid!"

Kairi's parents and Sora's mom walked out of the living room to the yelling. "What's going on?" Kairi made an angry gesture towards Sora.

"This idiot is the problem!"

"_I'm _the idiot?"

"That's what I said!"

The three adults looks very confused. Kairi walked up to her parents. "Sooner I get away from this idiot, the better." Her dad looks a little uncomfortable.

"A-alright, honey. We'll leave in a few minutes, I guess." He shot an apologetic look at Sora's mom. She shrugged. Sora took the opportunity to shoot an insult back at her.

"Pssh. At least I'll be rid your stupidity!" The three adults thought that might have gone too far. So did Kairi. She walked up to him and put her face right in front of his and said in a deadly whisper.

"You wanna know what I think of you?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright…" Without warning or hesitation, she grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss that left him breathless. When she pulled back, she was smiling broadly, as was Sora. The three adults' jaws had dropped. The two teens turned on the adults and, together, shouted. "Fooled you!" The gave each other a high five and laughed. Kairi's dad was the first to break the silence.

"So, been keeping busy, then?" He was smirking. Her mother joined in.

"Yeah. I could've sworn I saw Kairi's clothes in Sora's room. On his bed, no doubt. _On top of a towel._ Care to explain, young lady?" Kairi looked scared. So did Sora. Kairi's mom looked as if she were preparing to shout. And she did.

"Fooled you!" The adults laughed and, to add insult to injury, did what the two teens had done and gave each other high fives. The teens glared for a few seconds before joining in on the laughter.

After a few minutes, everyone had calmed down. "So, you're dating my daughter now. Well, if you hurt her, I'll have to kill you." Kairi's dad said in a voice as if he were talking about the weather. Sora gulped.

"O-of course not, sir. I would never hurt her. I love her." Her parents smiled.

"Good! Well, we already know you two have been sharing a bed." The teens looked slightly alarmed. "Oh, don't worry. We all trust you two. Perhaps more than we should, but we do. We know you two would never do anything you shouldn't. You'd better hope it stays that way too, _got it?_" Kairi's dad said. They nodded. "Good. Well, we've got some unpacking to do. Kairi, go get your things and we'll head home." Sora felt like he had swallowed rocks. He didn't want her to go! Whenever he slept beside her, before and after they had started going out, he had always felt a delightful calmness and fell asleep easy, whereas, when alone, he tossed and turned for an hour or two before nodding off. She sighed as well and trekked off to Sora's room. "You look sad, Sora. What's wrong?"

"Well…It's just that, sharing a bed with you daughter," He blushed a deep red color. "was very calming. She makes me feel at ease, and, well…I'm going to miss it." He smiled sheepishly. Kairi's parents looked at each other seriously and kept silent, obviously deep in thought.

Finally, her dad broke the silence. "Ryoko, can I talk to you in private for a bit? You too, Hana?" Hana, Kairi's mom and Ryoko, Sora's mom both nodded and followed him. Sora wonder what was up. Kairi came out with her stuff in one of the bigger bags from the mall. She looked around for her parents.

"Where'd they go?" He shrugged. "Listen, Sora. I'm really gonna miss sleeping with you. I always feel complete when I'm with you…I'm really gonna miss it." She smiled sadly at him. He kissed her lovingly before replying.

"I know, So am I. But, there's always the weekend. If our parents trust us as much as they say, they shouldn't have a problem with it."

"Yeah, but…I don't know. I'm just gonna miss it and you so much." Tears were threatening to come out. Sora saw this and pulled her into a big hug.

"Don't worry. I love you with all my heart. Nothing will ever keep us apart, Kairi. I'll sneak over to your house if I have to. Whenever you need me, just call. I'll come running." She started sobbing silently into his chest.

"Hmm. What do you think, Dan? Do you think we could really break up such a happy couple?" Their parents had come back into the room, all looking at the teens with amused expressions.

"I don't think we could, Hana. It'd be a sin! Wouldn't you agree, Ryoko?"

"Definitly not. It'd be a shame to see them drift apart because they couldn't see each other. I suppose she'll just have to stay here. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, definitely." Replied Kairi's dad. They both just stared at the adults, too shocked for words.

"You're…you're serious?" Kairi finally asked, still dumbfounded.

"Of course! Far be it form us to tear you two apart. We trust both of you but, just so your mother can have some peace of mind, Ryoko agreed to give you your own room. You know, so you don't embarrass poor Sora by having your unmentionables strewn across the floor." He dad said, winking. She blushed. Sora laughed. She poked him, hard, in the side. "Now, we're not naieve enough to think you'll actually sleep there, but, it'll be nice to have somewhere to keep your clothes and whatnot." He finished, grinning.

Kairi flung herself at her parents, giving them both a big hug. "I love you guys!" They chuckled. Sora hugged his mom too.

"Thanks mom." He said simply. She nodded.

"No problem, kiddo. I remember what it was like to be in love." He smiled at her. He turned to Kairi's parents.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you, ma'am." They waved off the titled.

"Now, now, Sora." Her dad said, "We've known each other forever, and I keep telling you to stop calling me sir! Besides, in a few years, I'm sure you'll be calling me 'dad'" He winked. The teens blushed.

"Dad…" Kairi said but, to her very great surprise and joy, Sora spoke.

"Hmm… That does have a nice ring to it, huh?" Their eyes widened slightly, but chuckled. Kairi flung herself at Sora, giving him a big kiss. The next words Sora spoke made her sob with joy.

"Welcome home, Kairi."

**Author's Note, added on 2/24/2006 at 5:30 PM:** So….how was it? Personally, I like the first person part. It makes it easier to explain what Sora/Kairi/Whoever is thinking and feeling at the time. I may use it more often. Well, I was originally gonna give ya'll a cliffe on the first day of school, but I'm sure you'd mob my house if I did that, so, I just left it here. My longest chapter yet, too. Beating my past chapters by 1,000 words, at least. I still wish it were longer, but I couldn't've added to it without putting the first week or so of school in here too. And, before I get any reviews saying that the Kairi think is unrealistic, I'd like to point out that I've seen a few of my friends with the same arrangements. I, myself, had my girlfriend sleep in my room for three months while her house was being remodeled. Besides, it's easier to have them under the same roof. And think of the…how'd you guys put it… "lemony goodness" that can come from it :Grin:

Well, I'd like to take the time to say…review! Takes a few seconds to do but…every time you review, a kittens life is saved. So, if not for me, save the kittens!

**Chapter Preview** _ALL NEW!_: First week of school! And I have a little suprised for all you big anime fans out there... :Evil grin:


	6. Welcome to Final Destiny High School!

**Title:** High Times at Final Destiny High

**Summary:** AU. Sora and Kairi moved away from their home to a new island. Will they make the best of it at Final Destiny High? What will this do to their friendship? SoraxKairi Other pairings to be determined Rated for Later Chapters

**Disclaimer:** Insert witty message about how the author doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or either of the two animes he's borrowing characters from

**Author's Note:** This is, like, the third time I've rewritten this author's note… No excuses for the lack of updates, really. First, I got F.E.A.R. and played that non-stop. Then, after that, I got obsessed with Ogame (Check profile for details), _then _Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion came out…THEN…just two days ago, Kingdom Hearts 2 came out. Beat it in less than 48 hours too… I played that so much, my PS2 is on its last legs ; ; lol, well…here it is, folks. Chapter six. Sorry for the delay, now on with the show!

"Hiya!" – Speaking

"_Hiya!" _– Thinking

"**_Hiya!" _**– Song lyrics

"**Hiya!" **– Note

_This chapter is dedicated to Samaire, who was on my back whipping me until I finished. Sama-chan, this is for you!

* * *

_

Sora and Kairi spent the remainder of the weekend setting up Kairi's "room" and putting away all the stuff they had bought at the mall. This meant that, while Kairi was putting her school stuff together, Sora could be found reading comic books or goofing off in his room, much to her annoyance.

Finally, the first day of school arrived. Nervousness set over the house as the two teens frantically went about getting ready, almost completely forgetting about breakfast, much to Sora's moms amusement.

"Hey, slow down guys. You've still got almost an hour before school starts and it's less than ten minutes away." She told them when she saw that Kairi was on the verge of a horrendous panic attack. They both smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry. You know how it is, first day nerves and all that." Kairi told her.

"I know what you meant, but that's no reason to freak out so much. Don't worry, you guys'll do fine." She said with a smile. "Breakfast will be ready soon, then you guys can go early. I'm sure that Riku and Agrian'll want to show you around so you know where everything is." They both nodded and went back to preparing for school, although at a much slower pace.

"Be right back, forgot something in my room." Sora told her as he left the room. She stayed silent and continued putting her things into bag. Finally, she finished and was just about to go look for Sora when someone grabbed her around the waist from behind.

"If you move, I'll kill you." Said a familiar voice, trying to hide its laughter.

"Really now? How are you going to kill me?" She said turning her head to see Sora grinning at her.

"I'll…suffocate you with my lips!" He said grinning.

"Sounds like fun, actually." She told him as he leaned forward and kissed her.

They broke apart a few seconds later to Sora's mom calling for breakfast. They both sighed and went to the kitchen to eat.

* * *

A while later, Sora and Kairi were running out the door with a quick goodbye to his mom. Walking along, they idly chatted about what they thought the teachers might be like and what they would do at lunch when they heard a call from behind them. 

"Hey! Sora! Kairi! Wait up!" They both turned to see Agrian running towards then, Riku behind him looking like he was about to pass out.

"Hey guys!" Sora greeted while Kairi just smiled, still a bit tired. "What's wrong with you, Riku? You look like you're about to drop dead." Riku shot a feeble glare at Sora before sighing.

"I'm not a morning person." They all chuckled and continued on their way.

"So," Kairi asked, "What're the teachers like?"

"Well, depends. What subject?" Agrian said.

"Hmm… Well, I like math. So, what are the math teachers like?"

"Well, hope to god you get Mr. Brawnson. He's awesome; gives little homework and still manages to teach a lot. The others are alright, except Mrs. Dillanson. She's a bitch."

"What about the kendo team I heard about?" Sora asked.

"Oh. Well…" Agrian hesitated for a moment, "That's only available to juniors and seniors." Sora scowled.

"Damn…I was hoping to join!"

"Well, I've never seen you fight or anything, but, if you're really good, Mr. Whats-his-name might let you in." They looked at him questionably.

"Mr. Whats-his-name?" Sora asked. Agrian yawned.

"Yeah, I forgot what his name is. Ask Gord when we get there. He's on the team."

Sora nodded and asked. "Who's Gord?"

Riku answered this question. "Gordon Tomson. He's a freakin' genius! He's a senior this year but, out of our little group of friends, he's the youngest! But, yeah, he's on the team. Might be able to teach you a few things, Sora. He's really good." Sora grinned. He felt like this would be a great school year.

"Well!" Agrian said as they walked through the gates onto the campus, "Here we are! Final Destiny High!" Everyone looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. "What?" He asked indignantly, "What'd I say?"

"You certainly have a flair for drama, Agrian." Sora said to him, grinning. Agrian gave him a sarcastic smile before chuckling along.

"Well, first things first. Sched time!" Sora looked confused Agrian reiterated. "Your school schedule?"

Comprehension dawned on him and he grinned sheepishly. Agrian and Riku, who was looking a lot more alive, led them over to the largest building they could see with a giant eagle with its wings spread and the words "Final Destiny Eagles" emblazoned beneath it.

* * *

It turned out to be the gymnasium. There were several long desks lines under one of the basketball hoops with paper signs taped on the front, each with letters on them. Kairi leaned over and kissed Sora on the cheek before being led off by Riku to the table with a "T" on it. "C'mon lover boy, this way." Agrian said, smirking. 

They walked over to the "H" table. There was a pretty girl with blonde hair there with a stack of papers they knew to be student schedules. "Hey Agrian!" She called to him, smiling broadly. Agrian smiled back.

"Hey Nam! What's up? Still into the ASB crap?" She glared playfully at him before noticing Sora.

"Oh, who's your hot friend, Agrian?" She grinned at him. Sora grinned back. Agrian laughed.

"Back off, Nam. His girlfriend's a vicious one and she'll rip you to pieces." The girl laughed. "Anyway, this is Sora Hikari. Sora, this is my good friend Naminè Hayashibara." Sora smiled at her and held out his hand, which she shook.

"Hi Sora! Hold on a second, I'll grab your sched for you." He was really going to have to get used to that word. After a few seconds, she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. He smiled gratefully at her and walked off to meet with Kairi and Riku. He looked at his schedule as they were walking and noted all of his classes.

* * *

**1st period – English 2 – Mr. Tamako**

**2nd period – Adv. Geometry – Mr. Brawnson.**

**Nutritional Break**

**3rd period – Physical Education – Mr. Tompson**

**4th period – World History – Mrs. Terio**

**Lunch Break**

**5th Period – Lab Science 1 – Mr. Balsta**

**6th Period – Study Hall – Room 501**_

* * *

_

Sora looked up at Agrian, confused. "Study Hall is an actual class?" Agrian glanced at his schedule.

"Oh, no. That's just for people who didn't specify an elective. Didn't see anything interesting?"

"Well, I was hoping to join the kendo team, but, since that got shot, I guess not."

"Well, Like I said, go talk to the guy and he might let you join." Sora nodded glumly, but brightened up when he saw Kairi and Riku coming back. This time around, he kissed her on the cheek and said, "So, what's your, uh, sched look like?" Agrian chuckled.

"Let me see yours real fast." Kairi said as she yanked Sora's schedule out of his hand. She compared them for a few moments before exclaiming gleefully. "We've got four classes together!" Sora, beaming at her, looked over her shoulder towards her schedule.

They did, indeed, have four classes together. Their first four periods were the same. She had science fifth period, but it Chemistry and was with a different teacher. Her sixth was a teaching aid for a freshmen history class.

"Wait, how did you get to be a T.A.? This is your first year here." Agrian asked her. She grinned.

"Well, I told the lady we talked to earlier that I was interested in becoming a teacher and she said that, if I wanted to, I could use my elective and become a T.A."

"Oh, lucky! T.A. is the cushiest class here. Easy A." Agrian told her. She grinned even more.

As they were walking out of the gym towards the courtyard, somebody being thrown into him pushed Sora sideways into Kairi and Riku.

"What the-" Sora started before looking over to see a boy who looked to be around his age with blonde, spiky hair and the weirdest looking orange jumpsuit. Looking over to see who pushed him, he saw a girl with bright pink hair in a red blouse and a raven-haired boy looking bored and he could have sworn there was somebody else hidden behind him. The girl was shaking her fist at the boy in orange.

"Damnit, Naruto! Watch where you're going!"

"But, but, but S-s-sakura…" The boy stammered lamely. The girl stalked towards him slowly.

"Hey, calm down, Sakura. _You _walked into _him._" Said to raven-haired boy. The girl sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." She said dismissively. She reached a hand out to help the boy up, but he cringed away from it. "Oh, don't be such a wuss, Naruto." She told him. He got up, ignoring the hand, and turned to Sora.

"Heh…sorry about that!" He walked over to the girl and black haired boy and they walked off.

"Weird…" Sora commented. Agrian and Riku chuckled.

"Yeah, Naruto's weird like that, I guess. And Sakura's just scary."

"Who was the kid with black hair?" Asked Kairi, "He was kinda cute." Sora shot her a look of mock outrage. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry. You're cuter." He grinned and kissed her quickly on the lips. Agrian and Riku rolled their eyes.

"Alright, alright. Break it up." They all chuckled, "And that was Sasuke. You'll meet him later today, along with Naruto and Sakura. They're in out little group."

"Hey guys, what're your first periods?" Agrian and Riku glanced at their schedules.

"I got English with Tamako" Agrian said.

"Same here." Riku added.

"Awesome!" Sora said. "We all have the same first period."

The all grinned at him. "Finally! I went all last year without anyone to talk to in first period. All I had was that stupid idiot Seifer throwing things at me." Agrian said with a grimace. Sora snickered. "Hey! You'll meet him soon enough. He's one of Clayton's cronies, only a bit smarter. He can actually form a complete sentence." They all laughed at this.

"Well, since we all have first period, lets head over to class." Riku suggested, starting to walk towards a two-story building close by. They were halfway there when they were interrupted by a shout of "Riku! Agrian!" They all turned to see a beautiful girl with brown hair running towards them, waving happily. Riku and Agrian smiled brightly.

"Heya Naru!" Riku called out, giving the girl a hug when she was close enough. Agrian did the same. "How was your summer? Sucks that your dad didn't let you come with us to the beach!"

"Eh, it was alright. Just wished I could've hung out with you guys more!" Sora and Kairi stayed silent, smiling politely.

"Say…" Riku started, looking around and smirking slightly. "Where's lover-boy?" She glared at him slightly before sighing.

"Who knows? He needs to grow a backbone! I swear, at this rate, he'll never ask me out…" Riku patted her shoulder consolingly.

"Don't worry. Keitaro will come around soon. We'll have to have our lover-boy over here help us out somehow." He pointed over his shoulder at Sora, who smirked. He leaned over and gave Kairi and big kiss on the lips before looking back at Riku and smiling cheekily. Naru gaped at them before laughing.

"Sorry, Sora." Agrian said, smiling sheepishly, "Naru, this is Sora Hikari and his lovely," Sora gave a mock-glare; Agrian snickered, "girlfriend, Kairi Tominari." They both grinned at Naru, and shook each other's hands. "Guys, this vision of loveliness is Naru Narusegawa. Don't make fun of her last name, she'll turn you into a fine bloody mist if you do…" he trailed off, looking at Naru's raised fist and death glare with absolute terror. A small, timid voice interrupted them.

"Um… G-good morning, Agrian, Riku and Naru." They all turned to see a small girl with dark hair smiling faintly, with a blush on her cheeks, looking towards the ground, twiddling her fingers.

"Oh! Good morning, Hinata!" Agrian grinned. "How was your summer?"

Her blush seemed to double. "I-it was okay. Yours?"

"Pretty good! How come you couldn't come to beach with us?"

"W-well… Neji didn't want me to g-go…"

"_Neji_ said no? Well… that's more likely than your dad saying no." Hinata's blush seemed to die down, but her expression seemed to shift a little. Was that sorrow that Sora saw before it was covered up quickly?

"Well, what's your first period, Hinata?"

"E-english with Tamako."

"Same here." Interjected Naru, still glaring mildly at Agrian.

"Awesome! All of us are in the same class! Oh! Hinata, before I forget." He led her over to Sora and Kairi. "This is Sora Hikari and his girlfriend Kairi Tominari. Guys, this is Hinata Hyuuga, another one of my good friends. She's pretty shy, but, there's nobody more trustworthy than her." He smiled at her. She blushed deeply.

"Hi Hinata!" Kairi said, holding a hand out. Hinata shook it. Sora follow suit. They spent the next five minutes making idle talk, waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

After it rang, the gang headed towards their English room. Filing in, Sora, Agrian, Riku and Naru took up seats in the back row. Kairi took the seat directly in front of Sora's and leaned back a little with a small, dreamy smile, seemingly enjoying the feeling of Sora idly playing with her hair, which was something he always did whenever he was bored or nervous. 

Finally, all the students had finished filing in and took their seats. Hinata quietly took a seat next to Kairi and pulled out a small notebook. Sora could have sworn he saw a heart with a name written on it before she opened it. Sora and Kairi both took out their notebooks and opened them.

"Welcome to a new year, class." Mr. Tamako told them after the final bell had rung. "Welcome to English 2. Now, before we begin, I'd like to set a few rules. Nothing really new; mostly basic things. I'm a little more lenient about classroom rules then some teachers. No talking while I'm talking. A few whispers here and there are fine, but nothing that takes your full attention away. Raise your hand if you have a question unless I specify otherwise. Eating and drinking are alright, as long as you clean up after yourself. If one person leaves a mess, then I'll be revoking this rule."

He talked for a while about the rules, what kind of things were expected of the students, et cetera. The typical "first day back" lecture. Sora was sure he'd be getting it all day. Sora's attention wandered as he started playing with Kairi's hair again.

It snapped back with about five minutes of class left. "Now, I'm don't usually do this with my classes, but, I don't know most of you… For homework," At this word, most of class groaned loudly, including Sora and Riku. Kairi and Hinata, on the other hand, looked rather excited. "I want you to write a small autobiography describing things such as birthplace, birthday, hometown and outline you life from ages seven to thirteen. Due tomorrow." As he finished it, the bell rang. "Now get!" The class shuffled out, muttering darkly about getting homework on the first day.

* * *

"I hope this doesn't happen with ever class today…" Sora complained to Kairi and Agrian as they walked towards the seven hundred wing for math. Apparently, Agrian was in their math class. "I mean, I hate writing! And my life from seven to ten wasn't exactly interesting." Sora said and he missed the look of sadness that crossed on her face. 

"Well, it could've been worse, you know. I got the perfect thing! My title: _Second to None: The Story of how I spit on god_." They all burst out laughing.

"Hey," Sora asked after the laughter had died down, "Isn't that… um… I forgot his name." He was pointing at a kid with spiky blonde hair and an orange jump suit. "The guy who ran into us and got threaten by that pink-haired girl."

"Oh, you mean Naruto. Yeah. Lets go say hi." Agrian said. They walked over to Naruto who was leaning against the wall, looking bored and fidgeting slightly. It looked like it was causing him physical pain to sit still.

"Yo! Naru! What's up?" Naruto winced.

"Better not let the real Naru hear you calling me that! Remember what she did to Riku last year?" Everybody except for Sora and Kairi winced. Sora looked like he was gonna ask about it before Naruto spoke to him. "So! Who are you?"

"Oh! Sorry guys." Agrian said, "Naruto, this is Sora Hikari and his sexy girlfriend Kairi Tominari." Sora glared at him but Kairi and Naruto burst out laughing. "Sorry Sora." He grinned sheepishly. "Guys, this is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto seemed to wince again.

"What? Don't you like your name?" Kairi asked, noticing his wince.

"Oh, no. But I grew up in a town where they say your family name first, so, it's a weird change. There, I was Uzumaki Naruto." They nodded.

Repeating the same course as before English, they hung out in front of the classroom until the bell rang, in which case they filed in and took seats at the back, Kairi choosing to sit next to Sora.

Sora was slightly disappointed. He always liked playing with her hair, but his disappointment vanished when she put her hand in his and laced their fingers. He smiled.

They went through the same morning routine as English, except Mr. Brawnson was more laid back about it, and didn't seem all that concerned with the light chatter that was breaking out. "Just remember, chatter's fine as long as we're not working on a lesson. Other then that, chatter's fine as long as you're working." Sora could already tell he was going to love this class.

Most of the class period was spent chatting with Naruto, who seemed like a really cool person, if a bit loud and eccentric. He was told more than once to quiet down. He seemed to have a fierce desire to protect his friends as well. One of Clayton's cronies, they weren't sure of his name, was throwing things at Agrian and calling him "Fagrian". Naruto, who was a bit slow, finally caught on and glared at the kid. "Try that one more time, trash, and see what happens." As he said these words, Sora got a strange tinge of fear. He felt a slow shiver crawl down his spine. He couldn't really describe it. It felt… demonic, for lack of a better term. Dismissing it, he merely hit Agrian on the shoulder and gave him the thumbs up. Agrian smirked back.

* * *

The bell rang again, signaling the nutritional break. Sora, Kairi, Naruto and Agrian headed towards fountain in the middle of the courtyard, planning on meeting up with Riku and whoever else was with him. 

Riku was already there with Hinata, the pink-haired Sakura and the dark-haired Sasuke. Sasuke and Riku were chatting mildly while Sakura just stared at Sasuke blankly. Sasuke seemed to sense this and made it a point to have his back to her. Sora waved to Riku, who waved back. Sasuke looked over and merely nodded.

"Well, more introductions, it seems." Riku said, "Sasuke, this is Sora Hikari and his girlfriend Kairi Tominari. Guys, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Or Uchiha Sasuke as he prefers. He grew up with Naruto, so, he's got that Last name/First name thing going." Sasuke glared a little while Sora laughed. "And that pink-haired monstrosity is Sakura Haruno, or, again, Haruno Sakura as she prefers. Also grew up with Naruto and Sasuke, along with Hinata, come to think of it." Hinata gave a faint smile, while blushing profusely when Naruto threw his arms around her shoulders and Sasuke's.

"Yep! These are my good friends!" Sasuke scoffed and knocked his arm away, but Sora saw a small smile on his face. Hinata merely blushed deeper. Sakura looked a little hurt.

"What about me?" She pouted. Naruto grinned widely.

"Sakura too!" She smiled a little. Sora and Kairi both noticed that, while he threw an arm over Sakura's shoulders and gave her a small hug, his arm removed itself from Sakura fairly quickly but, his arm never left Hinata's shoulders, which made her blush deepen, which seemed almost impossible, as she was already the color of Sakura's blouse.

"Hey, Naruto," Sora asked, "You and Hinata going out?" Naruto's eyes bulged and shook his head frantically. Hinata saw his reaction a looked a little sad.

"N-no! Nothing like that!" His arm hadn't moved from around Hinata. Sora stared pointed at his arm, which he completely missed.

_Wow, _Sora thought, _he's pretty slow. _

"Oh! Naruto, you done with my guitar yet?" Naruto looked at Riku blankly for a few moments before comprehension seemed to dawn on him.

"Oh! Yeah, it's all ready. Come by and pick it up later today."

"You play the guitar?" Sora asked. A strange, yet appealing idea started forming in his head.

"Yep. I'm not bad, if I do say so myself."

"_Not bad?_" Naruto said, looking at him incredulously, "He's _awesome_! Does things I've never seen a professional do!" Riku looked a little embarrassed. "Actually, he snapped a few strings a few days ago and when he restrung it, it started making weird sounds, so he brought it over to my place. My dad owns a instrument repair shop, so, I'm used to repairs." He turned to Riku, "Oh, and you broke one of the pegs on the top, which was why it was tweaking out." (A/N: I know next to nothing about guitars, so, forgive me if I sound ignorant. I'm a drummer.)

"Say, do you know anyone who plays Bass?" Sora asked.

"Oh yeah! I'll introduce you guys at lunch. Samaire is awesome."

"Thanks! I owe you."

Riku nodded and turned back to Naruto, talking about his guitar while Sora joined Kairi on the edge of the fountain. "Say…" Sora started, "How long has it been since I've kissed you?" Kairi smiled.

"A few hours?"

"Way too long."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss. He felt his arms starting to slide around her waist as the kiss started to deepen when they were interrupted by Naruto, Agrian and Riku laughing and making gagging noises. Sora smirked at them while Kairi blushed.

"Heh, sorry." Sora gave his cheesy grin, "but it's been so long!" They howled with laughter and even Hinata giggled a bit. Naruto seemed to smile even bigger when he heard that. His arm was still around her shoulders, but she seemed to have gotten a little used it, since he blush had died down a bit, and she looked as if she were leaning on him a little.

"That's all fine, just better not let the yard narcs catch you. They get really pissy about that." Riku told him, still laughing a bit.

"They were like that at my old school, too. I can still remember why my friend Kaden got detention for a week for making out with his girlfriend during lunch." He turned to Kairi and winked at her. She blushed.

"Hey guys!"

They all turned to see the pretty girl that gave Sora his schedule running towards them. Sora waved at her, smiling.

"Hello! Nice to see you again." Sora said. Naminè smiled broadly at him.

"Well, if it isn't Agrian's hot friend, Sora!" Sora's eyes widened a bit and he stole a glance at Kairi, who was glaring daggers at Naminè. Naminè noticed this and smiled at her. "And you must be, as Agrian put it, the 'vicious girl that'll rip me to pieces'?" Agrian grinned while Kairi blushed. Sora burst out laughing.

"Damn right. She's tear your eyes out!" Sora told her, laughing. Kairi giggled, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I'm the, uh 'vicious girlfriend' you heard of. Name's Kairi Tominari." Naminè grinned at her.

"I'm Naminè Hayashibara. Nice to meet you!" Kairi grinned back.

That's when the bell rang.

"Damn! I was looking forward to talking with you." Kairi pouted. Naminè smiled at her.

"Don't worry! We can hang out at lunch!" Kairi grinned broadly.

"Awesome! See you then, Naminè!"

"My friends call me Nam."

"Alright Nam, see you at lunch!"

Kairi and Sora walked off, making sure to ask directions to the P.E. area. Agrian pointed out a path to the locker rooms and went off with Riku to their next class. Walking hand in hand, the chatted idly about what kinds of things they would be doing in P.E.

"And I can ask about the kendo team!" Sora grinned. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Hey, mind off your sword right now."

"Aww, but I'm a guy! My minds always on my _sword_." He said in a suggestive voice, hinting that they were referring to two different 'swords'.

"Hey, mind out of the gutter, Sora!" Kairi told him, giggling. He gave her his cheesy grin.

"But I thought you liked it when my mind was in the gutter."

"Maybe when we have some privacy." She smiled seductively at him. He smiled back in the same way. He slid his arms around her waist as they stopped walking.

"Hmm, well, we'll just need to have some alone time when get home, now won't we?" He leaned in to kiss her, but they were stopped short by a whistle blown by a tall man with short brown hair wearing a P.E. uniform. He waved everyone over to him.

"You won't be dressing out for this week! Now, everybody, to the gym! Take a seat in the raisers and be _silent!_" he shouted at them. His tone left no room for disobedience, so they walked into the gym and took a seat, not saying a word. Sora slipped his hand into Kairi's again and they waited.

* * *

A few minutes later, the same man who blew the whistle came in through a pair of double doors on the far side. 

"Alright kids. I'm Mr. Tompson. You can call me Coach if you prefer. I don't really care. You're here for one reason: to push yourself to the limit. I'll accept nothing less! Since this week, the locker rooms are closed off, this will basically be chatting hour. But next week, be prepared to work your ass to the bone!"

"Yes sir." The class said together.

"Good! Now, feel free to walk around and talk with your friends. Enjoy it while you can." With that, he went over to one of the bleacher pullouts in the corner and sat down, keeping an eye on the class.

Sora was about to tell Kairi he was going to ask about the kendo team when he looked over and saw a pretty girls face two inches in front of his. He let out a shout of surprise and jumped back. The girl laughed. "Sorry 'bout that! Couldn't resist." She smiled brightly at him. He smiled awkwardly. "Heh, don't worry. I'm just wondering…. You're Sora, right?" Sora, mildly surprised, nodded. "Aha! Thought so! Agrian said you had spiky brown hair and was never seen out of the company of a red haired beauty." Kairi blushed a bit, but grinned. Sora laughed.

"That'd be me! So…."

"Oh! I'm Samaire! He mentioned you were asking around for a bass player. My third period is his fourth period, and I stayed after for a little bit, so I saw him on the way out. So, why're you looking for a bass player?" Sora smiled a little.

"I dunno. I had a crazy idea to start a band when Riku mentioned he was a guitar player. I'm a drummer, so I was just curious."

"That sounds like fun! It's boring playing by myself all the time." She smiled even more at his idea.

"Well, we'd need a singer and maybe another guitar player."

"Well… Agrian won't say anything, but he's a damn good singer." Sora thought about it.

"Any way he'd help us out?"

"Well, it'd take some convincing, but I'm sure we could!"

"Well, we'll talk to him about lunch. And we'll need another guitarist. Know anyone else?" Samaire thought for a moment. Sora took this time to turn around fully and take in her fully appearance.

She was very pretty, with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes to match. She was wearing a simple blue shirt with an emblem of what looked like a cog with a large building with five towers in the center and a pair of blue jeans.

"Well…" She started. "I know one, but I don't know if he'd be interested. He gets really scared in front of crowds, but he's a decent player. I think you met him. He mentioned a Sora yesterday. His name's Tidus."

Sora remembered meeting Tidus in the mall and again in the back alley. He nodded at her. "I know him. We met at the mall when we were doing our shopping. He seemed pretty cool." She nodded.

"Yeah, he is. He should be with us at lunch, so we can ask him then. Let me take care of Agrian." Sora looked at her funny.

"Why? You two going out?"

"No, but we're very close."

"Ah, alright. Well, that takes care of people, if they say yes. Now we need a place to practice."

"You have a place already, Sora." Sora looked at Kairi. He did?

"I do? Where?" She sighed.

"Don't you remember? The realtor guy said the garage was soundproof. Acoustic tiling and sound insulation." Sora thought for a moment. Then he remembered. The realtor was talking to his mom when he and Kairi were packing his stuff up and he overheard that and got really excited.

"Oh yeah! Perfect! And the garage is huge, too. And I have some studio equipment packed up from a while ago. All we need are the people!" Sora was grinning broadly, as was Samaire. Kairi rolled her eyes, but was smiling as well.

* * *

The rest of the period pasted rather quickly. Sora, Samaire and Kairi were discussing ideas for the band, such as a name and genre. They barely noticed the bell ringing. Walking out, they waved good-bye to Samaire, who had English next. 

Walking rather aimlessly, since they weren't sure where their next class was, they were saved when they saw Agrian walking by and asked him directions.

"Oh, and we need to talk to you at lunch." Sora told him as he and Kairi walked off. Agrian nodded and didn't say anything, just headed off to his next class. Holding hands, they walked in silence until Kairi broke it.

"So, what did you think Samaire?" Sora was caught off-guard.

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, she's cool. I like her!"

"And…do you think she's pretty?"

"Yeah." Big mistake.

"Oh…"

"What?" She was looking at the ground, looking a little put out. "What'd I say?"

"Nothing." She tried to pull her hand free casually, but he kept a firm grip.

"Oh, come now. Why would I go for her when I have the most beautiful girl already?" She brightened up considerably at this and kissed him.

They were happily surprised to find that Riku and Sakura were in their class. The bell rang and they filed in and, again, took seats in the back, Kairi sitting in front of Sora. He immediately started playing with her hair again, much to her delight.

An hour later, they left Mrs. Terio's class in a state of grogginess. All she said was not to be rowdy and then she went back to her desk and just read. So, Kairi, Sora and Riku spent the period discussing random things until Sora brought up the band idea, which Riku was just as excited as him about.

"Count me in! That sounds fun!" He said, and they spent the rest of the class discussing various things about the band.

* * *

Finally, the lunch bell rang and they went out to the fountain, where their little gang was waiting for them. Finally, Riku started with all the introductions. "Alright guys, we've got two new members to our gang of outcasts." A girl with long black hair and gloved hands snickered. "Folks, this is Sora Hikari and his girlfriend, Kairi Tominari. Guys, this is Tifa Lockheart," He pointed to the girl that had snickered and she gave a cheerful wave. "Yuffie Kisaragi." He pointed to a really cheerful looking girl with short black hair in a white and green top and a short skirt. "Aerith Gainsborough." He pointed to a tall, pretty girl with long, brown hair tied into a ponytail that was wearing a modest pink dress that reached her ankles. She smiled warmly at them. "Squall Leonhart, who likes to be known as Leon." A tall boy with long brown hair in a black jacket with a white furry collar and black jeans nodded at them. "Cloud Strife." He pointed to another tall boy with really spiky blonde hair wearing a simple black shirt and dark blue pants. He nodded at them too. "Cid Highwind." He pointed to a boy with short blonde hair in a simple white shirt and blue jeans. "And…hmm… Where'd Rice go?" Sora looked at him. 

"Rice?"

"Oh, heh. It's Samaire. Agrian calls her Rice because he thinks her full name sounds like some kind of Rice dish. Her name is Samaire Sakaguchi." Sora and Kairi laughed.

"Oh, we met her already. She's in our P.E. class."

"Oh, then no need for the intros there. Now, where'd Agrian disappear to…" He looked around and finally spotted him and Samaire walking towards them. Samaire smiled at Sora and gave him the thumbs up while Agrian nodded, smiling faintly. Sora grinned broadly.

"So, you'll do it?" he asked, barely able to contain his excitement. Agrian nodded. "Alright! You rock, Agrian!" Agrian grinned. "Riku and Samaire already agreed. So, now we need to ask Tidus. Where is he?" Riku shrugged.

"Not sure. I didn't see him at all today. I'll call him after school. He doesn't live far away, so, if I get a hold of him, we'll drop by your place." Sora nodded.

The rest of the lunch period was spent getting to know all of the new people they had met. Yuffie, as he had guessed, was a very cheerful and bubbly girl, who giggled a lot. Tifa was cheerful as well, but not very bubbly. Cloud and Leon didn't talk much. Aerith turned out to be an extremely nice person who didn't seem to be capable of anger or hate.

* * *

Aerith and Tifa were, apparently, in Sora's next class, so, kissing Kairi goodbye, they headed towards the science building. The chemistry labs were in a different building, apparently. "So," Tifa asked him as they were walking, "How long have you and Kairi been going out?" Sora grinned. 

"Hmm…. A week or two. But we've known each other since birth, basically." Aerith smiled.

"That's so sweet. You're really sweet with her, Sora." She told him. Sora smiled back.

"Thanks. Do you have a special someone, Aerith?" She shook her head.

"No, but I know someday I'll find someone special to me." Tifa chuckled.

"Wish I had that kind of confidence. The guy I like likes someone else." Sora patted her shoulder consolingly. She grinned at him. "No worries. It's been like this for a few years, I got used to it."

"Well, still. That sucks." Sora told her. She just kept grinning, but he could see a little sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, I just wish these feelings would disappear." Disappear…. Disappear… That would struck a cord in Sora's mind for some reason.

"Yeah…" he said distractedly. For some reason, that word was stuck in his head. Other words started to join it. _He had it!_ A perfect first song for their new band. He'd run it by the others, of course, but he was sure they'd like it. He quickly wrote a few notes on his notebook so he wouldn't forget.

He walked into the science room, still thinking about the lyrics that were forming in his head, and jotting them down as he thought of them. Taking a seat ion the back, he was staring at his notebook with the utmost concentration.

He missed the teachers opening lecture and most of the class because he was so absorbed into the song he was writing. Before he knew it, Tifa was tapping him on the shoulder and pointing to the clock. There was only five minutes left! Luckily, they were told to talk quietly for the rest of the period, so he didn't miss anything.

"Hey Sora…" Tifa asked as they were leaving. "What were you so involved in during class?"

"Oh, well…. It's kind of a secret right now. I'll let you know soon, though. I need to talk it over with a few people." Tifa still looked curious, but nodded. Sora smiled gratefully at her. He was bursting to run it by the band, but that would have to wait until after school.

He waved goodbye to Tifa and Aerith as he walked into room 501 for his study hall. He noticed some of the people had CD players out and some were texting people with cell phones.

When the bell rang, the teacher said, "This is study hall. Far be it from me to think you're all going to study, so, do whatever. Just make it look good in case the principle walks in, alright?" Sora knew this would be his favorite class, provided he wasn't able to join the kendo team. Which made him hit his head in frustration. He had forgot to ask about it during P.E! Oh well, he'd do it tomorrow.

* * *

For the remainder of the period, he read through what he wrote and made small corrections and changes. Finally, a few minutes before the end of the day, he had perfected it! He needed to meet with Riku or Samaire and tell them to gather everyone together today after school at his house. 

The bell finally rang. The first day of school was a resounding success! Feeling blissfully happy, he walked out to the fountain to meet Kairi and Naminè chatting excitedly. They seemed to be becoming the best of friends. Kairi spotted him and ran towards him and threw herself into his arms. He recoiled a bit from the impact, but maintained his balance and pulled her into a big hug and kissed her forehead. "Happy to see me, eh?" He asked, grinning. She answered by pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

They broke apart with identical broad grins. "So, how was your sixth period?" He asked her. She beamed excitedly.

"It was great! It looks like Nam is a T.A. with me! So, we basically hung out the entire class. You know how first day is."

"Yeah, thank god." Said a voice.

Riku, accompanied by Samaire and Agrian, were walking up to them, smiling. "Glad it's over, though."

"Hey guys!" Sora greeted them. "I need you three to come over later today, and Tidus too if he's interested in joining." They looked rather excited. 'I've got some material I want to run by you guys and we can set up the garage." The nodded happily. Kairi looked at him.

"Can I see it?" Sora shook his head.

"No. It's, uh, a secret for now." He gave her his cheesy grin, but she still looked curious.

"Aww, alright…" She pouted. He kissed her.

"Don't worry, love. You'll get to see it eventually." She seemed happier, whether it was the reassurance that she would eventually see the song he wrote or the fact that he called her "love", he wasn't sure.

* * *

Since Kairi and Sora were planning on walking the short distance home, they hung out for a few minutes, chatting with their friends. It was then that he noticed, for a first day, he had made a lot of new friends. And he could tell that they would all be good friends. 

Riku, Agrian and Samaire joined them on the trip home, since they lived on the same street. They were chatting about their still-forming band, and trying to think of a name for it. "What about Proud Roar?" Suggested Samaire.

"Nah, that's been taken already, remember?" Riku pointed out, as Proud Roar was one of his favorite bands.

"Oh, right. Forgot about them… We should cover some of their songs. They're pretty good!" Riku and Sora nodded. Sora was thinking too, but hadn't voiced any suggestions. Him and Kairi were holding hands and he was staring blankly at their intertwined fingers. Then, he had a sudden thought.

"How about…Destiny Intertwined?" All of them looked at him for a moment, looks of surprise on each of their faces.

"That's…that's perfect!" Riku said and Samaire and Agrian agreed enthusiastically. Kairi nodded too, smiling.

"What made you think of that?" She asked. He lifted up their hands. She stared thoughtfully for a moment before a tear slid down her cheek. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's so sweet, Sora!" Samaire said. Riku smirked.

"C'mon Sora! You're makin' the rest of us look bad!" Agrian told him in mock-annoyance.

"You do seem to have a way with the ladies, Sora." Sora smirked back.

"Nah, just this lady. She's all I need." He said and kissed her on the forehead. She pulled back and they continued walking, a big smile on her face, but she leaned over and whispered softly in his ear.

"I'll thank you properly later." She said seductively. He grinned broadly as well.

"Alright guys. Meet back at my house in an hour or two. And try to get a hold of Tidus, alright?" They all nodded. They reached Sora's house and they bid Agrian, Riku and Samaire farewell. Sora's mom's car wasn't in the driveway, so she was probably still at work. Sora grinned.

* * *

The second the door was closed, Kairi threw herself at Sora and pulled him into a very passionate kiss. He slid his arms around her waist as he kissed back with a fierce passion. As their kiss deepened, his hands floated downwards and he squeezed her backside gently, which elicited a small moan from her which just made him squeeze harder. 

Sora pulled away, out of breath. "We….we should stop before we can't anymore." Kairi, panting as well, nodded weakly.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, I dunno what happened. I just lost control."

"After that…you're _sorry_?" Sora asked, jokingly.

She grinned sheepishly. "Oh, come on. I'm not that good. I bet Samaire's better then me." He put his mouth right next to her ear.

"Want me to prove you wrong?" She shivered at his hot breath on her neck.

"N-no…I believe you." She whispered. He grinned at her and they headed towards Sora's room to drop off their school stuff.

"Man, I can't believe I got a stupid essay on the first day!" Sora was complaining almost an hour later as he was writing said essay in his notebook. He was almost done, but it didn't stop him from complaining about it. Kairi had finished it ten minutes ago, since she had simply used her laptop computer to type it up.

"I don't know the first thing about those things! I'm afraid it'll eat me if I try to do anything." He told her when she offered to let him use it. She just laughed at this.

A few more minutes later, there was a knock at the front door as Sora put a period on his last sentence. "Done!" he called out triumphantly. He ran to the door and opened it to see Riku, Agrian, Samaire and Tidus, who was looking excited and nervous.

"Hey guys! Come on in. Sorry about the mess, we're still unpacking. Mom is still at work, so it's just us and Kairi."

"Wait!" Tidus burst out. "Just you and your _girlfriend_?" He let out a low whistle. "My parents would kill me if I brought my girlfriend over when they weren't home." Sora laughed.

"Well, our families have known each other for a long time and me and Kairi have been friends since birth, basically. So, they trust us." He turned to his room, where Kairi was playing some kind of card game on her computer. "Hey! We'll be out in the garage."

"Alright!" was his reply.

He led them out to the spacious garage. They all grinned. "This'll be perfect!" Tidus told them. Sora grinned at him.

"So you're in, then?" He nodded.

"Yeah, but my condition was that Riku would give me some lessons, since he's a lot better then I am." Riku nodded.

"Awesome! Anyway. " He pulled out his notebook. "I want this kept a secret from Kairi, because her birthday is coming up in a few weeks and this is kind of a present for her." They all nodded, smiling. He was completely head-over-heals for her, and he knew it too. He could not have been happier about it.

* * *

He showed them his notebook and waited nervously for all of them to read through his lyrics through. Tidus was the last one to read it and handed it back. All of them were silent. 

"No good?" He asked nervously.

"Sora…" Riku started, seemingly at a loss for words. "Have you ever done this before? Those lyrics were beautiful, man." All of them nodded. Sora sighed with relief.

"No, never done it before. Tifa just mentioned something and the word 'disappear' drilled itself into my head and that's the result. I had another idea, actually. But it's more depressing then anything. So, I thought I'd work on that later." Riku nodded quickly.

"Please do! You've got a great talent here!" Agrian told him, looking very impressed. Sora grinned.

"Thanks. Now, I don't suppose you guys brought any of your equipmen-" Riku cut him off by opening the garage door. There was a kid outside with spiky, orangish hair.

"Thanks for looking out for our stuff, Wakka." Tidus told him. The boy nodded. "Go tell mom I'll be home in a few hours." The boy shuffled off. He looked over at Sora. "That's my brother, just so you know." Sora nodded.

Sora walked out to see two guitar cases, a few amps and Samaire's bass. He smiled broadly and helped them brink them in.

An hour or so later, they were all set up. They had gone in the house and helped bring out Sora's drum set and set it up. Riku gave a low whistle when he saw it. "You got a Sapphire Retro kit? Damn, those run, like, three thousand dollars, not including hardware!" Sora grinned.

"Yeah, took me three years to save up for this, too. All together, it was around six or seven thousand dollars, since I got new hardware and cymbals." He played a little beat. "I love this set, though." They all laughed. "Anyway, when I was writing it, I had a tune thought up for it, but I'm not good with tunes, so, all I really got was this." He hummed a tune while they all listened. He stopped after awhile and they fell silent. Riku was the first to break the silence.

"Hmm…. I can see that. A few changes, though. Something like this, perhaps?" He played a little lick that was similar to the one Sora had hummed, but it had more of a rhythm to it. Sora nodded.

"I had a good drum beat to it, but I didn't know if you guys wanted me to work my part into yours or vice versa." Riku thought for a moment.

"Well, show us what you've got." Sora nodded and started playing. He played a mildly complex beat for about a minute before Riku motioned for him to stop. "That's good. We can work with that. But, seeing as it's a rather slow song and the lyrics and all, it'd be better to open with the guitar. Something like…" He played a soft lick for awhile before Sora got a good rhythm ino his head and added his drums to it. They practiced that for a a minutes or two before Riku stopped. "Hey, do you have any blank sheet music?" Sora nodded and retrieved a few blank pages from his drum bag along with a pen. He handed them to Riku who took them over to a small work-bench and started writing furiously.

Every couple of minutes, he'd ask Sora to replay his beat, or ask Samaire or Tidus to play certain chords. After an hour or two of this, Riku tore his attention away from the paper. "Well, I think I've got something here. I'll work on it tonight and we'll run through it tomorrow, that work for you guys?" They all nodded. "Alright. Well, it's getting late and mom wanted me home a few minutes ago, so I've gotta get going." Sora nodded at him while covering his drums up with his protective tarp. Agrian and Tidus had to go as well, so Samaire left with them.

* * *

All in all, Sora felt very proud of his song and was glad it was actually taking off. He had another idea for a song, but he'd need time to think about it a little before he started writing anything. He walked into his room and noticed Kairi was snoozing in an uncomfortable position over her computer. He smiled slightly and gently picked her up and tucked her into the bed. He shut the light off and left the room. 

He walked out to the living room just as his mom walked in the front door. "Hey mom!" He greeted her with a hug.

"Hey kiddo. How was your first day of school?" He smiled broadly and gave her a short run-through of his day, including his idea for the band and them using the garage to practice in. "Alright. Just don't annoy the neighbors." She told him. He laughed.

"So, how was work?" She gave him a brief telling of her day. When she finished, Sora heard his door open and Kairi came out, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"So, you're awake now, sleeping beauty?" Sora asked her, kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiled lightly at him.

"Thanks for tucking me in, Sora." She kissed him again.

"Anything for you, love." He told her. She smiled warmly at him. "Hi Ms. Hikari." Kairi greeted Sora's mom.

"Hi Kairi. How was your day at school?" While Kairi and his mom were discussing her day at school, Sora walked over to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk and took a big gulp.

"Sora! How many times do I have to tell you not to drink out of the carton?" His mom asked him, clearly annoyed.

"Always once more, mom." He smiled at her cheekily. His mom shook her head.

"Well, dinner will be ready in an hour or so. You guys get any homework today?" Sora winced.

"Yeah. A stupid autobiography thing for English. But me and Kairi already finished it." His mom nodded.

"Alright. As long as it's done. Putting it off is just gonna ruin you later, as you so very well know, _right _Sora?" He winced. In seventh grade, he got really far behind in his work and almost had to repeat it. Kairi giggled. He shot her a mock-glare, then chuckled himself.

"Don't worry. I've got better study habits now." He smiled at his mom before returning to his room and flopping down on his bed, staring at the wall. Kairi came in a few seconds after him and shut the door, choosing to flop down next to him. She stared at him while he stared at the wall.

He was, of course, oblivious to her stare. He was thinking of the other song that was stirring in his mind. He needed a notebook to jot down some of what he was thinking. He was pulled from his thoughts by a kiss. He turned to Kairi, smiling. "Sorry. Just thinking of another song that's swirling around in my head. Where's my notebook?" He asked himself more than her. She reached down lazily and picked it up off the ground and handed it to him. He smiled and thanked her with a kiss.

* * *

After a while, his mom came in and told them dinner was ready while he was still writing. He nodded and closed the notebook, deciding his brain needed a break. 

After dinner, since they had a rather late meal, Sora and Kairi decided to head towards bed. While Kairi changed in the bathroom, Sora got dressed in his sleeping boxers in his room. He slid into bed and waited for Kairi, who came in a few minutes later. "Um, Sora? You sure you don't want to put on a shirt or something?" Sora smiled at her.

"Don't worry. You know me, I won't try anything." He gave his cheesy grin, in which he received a giggle in return.

"Alright, but I'll castrate you if you do!" She slid in next to him and kissed him. Tired from the events of their first day at school, they both fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well folks, here is the long awaited Chapter six! It's well over twice the length of the last chapter, but, I had to limit it to the first day. Had I tried to fit the whole week end, the chapter would have been well over 150 pages, and that's just a wee bit too long for some people. Chapter seven will follow within a week or two. I've beaten all the games I was obsessed with and don't have any preorders coming out for awhile. Wait…harvest Moon came out…Damnit! Lol, but, I still need to money to pick it up, so worry not, my dear readers! And, just a note, the emblem on Samaire's clothes in 3rd period is supposed to be the Bastokan Emblem from Final Fantasy XI. I don't think my description did it justice… Probably because I'm a San d'Orian :-). Well, I just wanted to post this as soon as possible. I'll probably go through it tomorrow and add the seperators and stuff. Ten cookiepoints to whoever can guess what song I'm going to be using for Kairi's birthday. Well, this is Gorso, signin' out! 

Now, for the typical "Please Review" message, featuring a different animal every chapter! This chapter, the animal is... Ferrets. Now, everytime you review, you get one step closer to getting ferrets legal in california. So, please, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Review! I want a ferret ; ;

**Author's Note 2, Added at 5:00 PM PST on 4/3/2006:** Another thing I've noticed about my writing is that I'm not good at describing in detail those...umm..."Make-out" scenes. :-/. Any kind of pointers or advice to help in the future would help and make the story a lot better in the long run. Thanks:-) Oh, and the seperators should be up now too.

**Author's Challenge #1:** Well... People seemed to like the story so far, so, I thought I'd try this! I've got a small prize for whoever can figure out what the song Sora is writing for Kairi is before its debut in Chapter 9 or 10. The winner will get to pick any song they like (As long as it's not Rap, Hip Hop, Rnb, Country or some shitty Boy band/Girl singer. Sorry :-/) and I'll put it into the story as part of a big event i have planned for later! Not that big of a prize, but I'm not confident enough in my writing abilities to offer the winner a place in the story. I may offer that later with another challege to whoever is interested. :-). Submit your answers in a signed review, so I can use the review reply to get back to you. Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is about answering reviews in the chapter. Anyone know why that's a rule, exactly?


	7. Seyda City Jam Festival

**Title:** High Times at Final Destiny High

**Summary:** AU. Sora and Kairi moved away from their home to a new island. Will they make the best of it at Final Destiny High? What will this do to their friendship? SoraxKairi Other pairings to be determined Rated for Later Chapters

**Disclaimer:** Well, you should know the drill by now. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Love Hina or Naruto. If I did, I'd be living in my palace on Mars, jamming on my Pearl Retrospec.

**Author's Note:** Wow…. After last chapter, I realized how hard it was to actually write an entire class period when nothing interesting happens…. So, I might be turning my focus away from the school for a while. And I finally get to use the Song Credits for the first time since Chapter one:-D. Well, here's chapter seven! Enjoy.

"Hiya!" – Speaking

"_Hiya!" _– Thinking

"**_Hiya!" _**– Song lyrics

"**Hiya!" **– Note

_Song Credits:_

_Alien – Pennywise_

_Slipping Away – TRUSTcompany_

_Disappear - Hoobastank_

The next few days passed by in much the same fashion. History had become Sora's official naptime class. Mrs. Terio just told them not to be rowdy and went to her desk and read for the rest of the period. Sora doubted it would last more then a week but he hoped it would. It would mean an easy 'A'. He had decided that, after talking with Samaire and Kairi during third period, he would wait until next year to join the kendo team, choosing to use his study hall period to work on band stuff and his homework, so he would have more time to spend with Kairi after school.

"Riku!" Sora called out during lunch. "Come here for a second, I need to talk to you." Riku nodded and they walked away so the others wouldn't hear. "So, how's it going with the music?" Riku pulled some paper out of his backpack.

"I think I've got it! But, we'll need to practice it and make a few perfections, but I think it's pretty good. Here's your part. Tell me you can read music." He asked him. "I hate writing in tab." Sora nodded, chuckling. Riku sighed with relief. "Good. Well, I changed your beat a little bit, but the rhythm is more or less the same." Sora looked over his part for a few minutes, brow furrowed in concentration. "So…" Riku said after a while. "What'cha think?" Sora looked up and him and grinned.

"It's awesome!" Riku grinned back. "We'll have to see if everyone can come over today and we can start practicing. Oh! The other song you asked about." He reached into his backpack and pulled out the same notebook he had written the first song on and handed it to him. "I finished most of it, but I'm not completely happy with it." Riku flipped through the first pages before finding it.

Before he could start reading it, his cell phone started ringing. He handed the notebook back to Sora. "Hold on a second."

Sora, who was staring at Kairi and Naminè chatting at the fountain, didn't hear him and missed the notebook that Riku dropped in front of him.

"Hey lover-boy! I said hold on!" Riku laugh and walked away to answer his phone.

Hold on…

You said hold on…

Sora had struck gold again! He quickly pulled out a pencil from his pack and started writing furiously. Riku looked over and saw him and wondered what he was writing.

"Hey Gord, my friend needs help with something. Can I call you back after school?" Riku said into his phone. After a few seconds, he hung up and walked back over to Sora, who was looked at the paper with a big smile.

"I owe you one, Riku!" Riku was confused.

"What'd I do?" Sora laughed.

"I'm not sure. You said 'hold on' and I just got an idea. Here's the more or less finished product. What d'you think?" He handed the notebook back to Riku who started reading it.

After a few minutes, he handed it back and just stared at Sora. "Dude… You sure you're not a songwriter or something? 'Cause you're damn good at it! That was amazing. A little depressing, but amazing none the less." Sora grinned happily. "But, can I handle the music on that one? It'll need something special." Sora nodded.

"Sure." Riku grinned.

"Awesome! This is gonna be awesome! We should probably start on this one first, since the other one will be a while before we need it." Sora nodded. They high-fived and walked back over to the fountain group.

"Hey Tidus!" Sora said to the blond boy who was chatting with Agrian about something. He turned to Sora. "Where were you yesterday? We didn't see you." Riku nodded and Agrian looked interested as well. Tidus gave a small half-smile.

"I was sick." He said simply.

"Really? With what?" Sora asked, curious.

"A cold, I guess. Can we just drop it?" Tidus asked, looking very uncomfortable talking about it.

"Okay… Sure." Sora said slowly. He was still curious, but didn't press then matter. Neither did Agrian or Riku. Agrian, though, seemed to have a slight idea what was going on, but didn't say anything.

The rest of the day past by quickly. The most exciting thing that happened in his classes was the science textbook they had started to read. He hadn't got any homework yet, but he probably would before the end of the week.

* * *

It was a little past six in the evening and Agrian, Riku, Sora, Samaire and Tidus were in Sora's garage, all of them feeling very proud. 

Riku had come over right after school with the rest of the band and gave them each some music. Apparently, he had worked on it for the last two periods of his day. He said, much like Sora's inspiration for his lyrics, a simple sentence or two just made him think of the perfect music. They spent the rest of the time practicing. The song wasn't very complicated, so they picked it up fairly well, but it was still far from perfect.

They had practiced Sora's other song once, when Kairi said she was going to the movies with Naminè. It was more complicated then the other one, and they still needed practice, but it seemed to be going very well for their first practice session. All of them were extremely talented on their instruments and Agrian was one of the greatest singer's that Sora had ever heard of. Most of their problems stemmed from Tidus and his lack of confidence. If he made one mistake, he'd lost heart and be prone to make more. Riku was trying to work on that, but he still had a long way to go.

It was on Friday, after their first week of school, that they finally managed to play through their song flawlessly. Sora stood up from his throne and told everyone. "You guys are awesome! Tidus, you're really improving and I wouldn't be surprised if you get better than Riku someday." He grinned. Riku scoffed jokingly. They all laughed.

"Well, I should be going pretty soon." Agrian told them, reading a note he had been writing earlier. Samaire looked especially interested in what he was writing, but he wouldn't tell anyone or let anyone see it.

"C'mon, Pancakes!" Samaire pouted. Agrian glared at her. Samaire, who had a rather unhealthy love for pancakes, gave this as a nickname to Agrian, most likely in retaliation for his 'Rice' nickname. "I wanna see!"

Agrian walked back into the house with Samaire hovering around him, trying to see the note. Sora and Riku shared a confused look. They weren't sure what made her so interested in the note.

Finally, in the living room, Samaire made a grab for it. Or, to be more precise, she seemed to be making a grab for him. She succeeded in tackling him and pinning him to the couch, still clawing for the note.

Agrian, surprised by this, made little effort to protect the note. Samaire managed to snatch it from him and quickly opened it and started reading. She barely managed to get past the first sentence before Agrian snatched it back. "Hey! What the hell? Mind your own business!" Agrian yelled at her. He pushed her off him and stood up. "I'm out, guys." He glared at Samaire before heading towards the front door, which they all heard snap shut with a loud "BAM!"

"Think you went a bit too far, Sam." Sora told Samaire, who looked a bit sad.

"That note…" She said before trailing off.

"What about it?"

"It… No, never mind. It's probably nothing."

"C'mon, tell us!"

"No, I should get going too." Samaire told them. They all nodded at her.

"Yeah, me and Tidus should hit the road too." Riku told him. Sora's shoulders slumped. He was having a lot of fun hanging out with them. This didn't go unnoticed by Riku. "Hey, cheer up! We'll be jamming tomorrow too." He turned to leave.

Suddenly, something dawned on Riku and turned around to face Sora. "What?" Sora asked.

"Is Nam still here?" Sora nodded and pointed towards his room. They ran in to find them sitting on the floor, chatting animatedly about various things.

"Where's the fire?" Naminè asked.

"Nam, are they doing the Jam Festival this year?" Riku asked quickly. Namine looked confused before her eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh! Umm… Yeah, I think so. I'll check tomorrow and get back to you." Riku smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. She hugged him back.

"Thanks Nam! I owe you a soda!" She smiled at him.

"I'm gonna hold you to that!" Riku laughed before walking towards the front door.

"Riku! What's the Jam Festival?" Sora asked Riku's retreated back. Without turning around, he replied.

"Ask Nam to explain it, I've gotta go! Later guys." Riku told him over his shoulder as he and Tidus left. Sora sighed. He turned to Naminè who started talking before Sora said anything.

"You guys are new here, so you wouldn't know. We have a merticulation agreement with Hollow Bastion, the music university that's nearby. So, as a sort of scouting event, we hold three concerts every year, called Jam Festivals. One at the beginning of the year, middle of the year, and a final one during the last week of school. Basically, singers and bands in the student body play for everyone and then there's a contest on who was the best. We didn't hold it last year because there weren't enough people interested, but this year, there seems to be a lot of them, so I think we're holding it this year sometime during the first week of October." Sora brightened up at this, which went unnoticed by the girls. "Well, I should get going too. It's nice talking to you, Kairi! Gimme a call sometime and we'll go hang out this weekend. Bye!" She hugged Kairi and waved at Sora and left. Once again, he and Kairi were in his room alone.

"So, what were you and Naminè talking about?" Sora asked, flopping on the bed.

Kairi, who was typing something on her laptop, replied without looking up. "Oh, we were just exchanging sex tips." Sora stared at her wide-eyed until she looked over at him and burst out laughing. "Oh, you're just so gullible, Sora. But I suppose that's one thing I love about you." She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went back to her laptop.

Sora gave her a small glare before adopting a smirk. He leaned in, inches away from her ear, and whispered, in his most seductive voice, "That wasn't much of a kiss you know." She stiffened a little before setting the laptop down and standing up.

"It wasn't, huh?"

With that, she quickly tackled him onto the bed and pulled him into a very passionate kiss. His senses turned to fire as he kissed her back, shivers of delight running down both of their spines (A/N: Why do I feel like I'm describing them having sex? Does it come off that way to you guys? …). His hands slid around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. He felt her tongue lick his lips, but before he could invite her to go further, she pulled back.

"That better, Sora?" Sora glared at her before pulling his down again. She pulled back quickly, "Hey, you can't just kiss me to shut me u-" He pulled her down once again and this time she didn't fight back.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kairi was working on her laptop again, an insane smile on her face while Sora took an ice cold shower. Kairi loved having that effect on him, though he had a similar effect on her, but she cleaned up any evidence of that while he was in the shower. As she was playing games on her computer, Sora came back in the room, dressed in a pair of shorts, but no shirt. Kairi smiled at him innocently. "Have a nice shower?" Sora gave a small glare before shrugged carelessly. 

"Yeah, It was great. You should join me sometime." Thinking she would blush and turn back to her computer, he was unprepared for her reply.

"Sure, why not?" Sora eyes widened slightly in shock before feigning indifference.

"Alright." He told her and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a big t-shirt and threw it on. "So, what'cha workin' on?"

"Oh, nothing. Just playing games, waiting for you to finish up in the shower."

"Oh, were you now?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, you're kinda interesting. And I was hoping to catch you in the nude."

"Well, better luck next time." He winked at her. She giggled.

Before she could say anything back, they heard the front door open, meaning Sora's mom was home. They went out to greet her.

"Hey mom! How was work?"

"Not bad." She ruffled his hair, which was still wet, and wiped it on his shirt. "Fun day, I take it? Or are we just taking cold showers for the hell of it?" She winked at him while Sora and Kairi turned red

"Oh! I have something I want to give you, Sora." Sora, still a little red, looked at his mom curiously. She reached into her bag and pulled out a beige folder and handed it to him. "When I was a teenager, I was in a band too. That's one of the songs we wrote, but we never played it, so I thought I'd give it to you guys to look over."

Sora opened the folder and shuffled through its contents. The lyrics themselves were handwritten out in hard-to-read handwriting, but the title at the top of the page, Alien, was legible. "Who wrote these? They have worse handwriting than Kairi!" Kairi glared at him while Sora's mom laughed. Kairi, who had always been a computer geek, had typed more than she wrote, so her handwriting skills had suffered for it, though her writing was still perfectly legible.

His answer came with the next sheet, which had the lyrics typed out and perfectly readable. "Never mind, then." Sora told his mom, who chuckled.

"Yeah. Dan's writing was horrible, so I typed them up for you." His mom told him. _Hmm…_ Sora thought, _that name sound familiar_. He flipped to the next page, which was the actual music. Flipping through the different parts, he noticed that his mom's band had the exact same layout as theirs. "That song was written during a big crime surge on the island I grew up on. It was horrible. Graffiti, trash, theft everywhere. Before we got a chance to play it, Dan got married." She seemed to fidget a bit when she said that. "So, we kinda broke up after that. I moved to another island and had Sora and here we are!" She ruffled his hair again, grinning. He batted her hand away with an identical grin.

"Well, I'll show this to the guys tomorrow at lunch. What time is it?" He glances over at the clock to see that it was eight-thirty. "Wow, that late already?"

"Yep. Well, I've got some work to do, so, help yourselves to whatever." His mom said as she took her bag and went to her room to work.

Sora felt himself falling through darkness. As he was falling, he could feel his very personality ripped from him. All that he knew he was left him in an instant as he land on his backside on solid ground. Looking around, he surveyed his surroundings.

There were tall, snowy mountains on every side. He seemed to be in a kind of basin in between them. What surprised him was the grass beneath him. Moving his attention to the ground, he noticed that there seemed to be an almost perfect square of grass in the basin. It spread out about fifty feet from him before instantly turning into snowy plains.

He moved to get up but a sharp pain shot through his arm. He winced and looked down to see a large gash streaking from his elbow to his hand and bleeding freely. Although he couldn't quite remember how he had gotten it, he felt that it should be there.

Using his other arm, he lifted himself off the ground and looked around. He was surprised to hear a voice behind him; a female voice.

"Alyn! Alyn, are you alright? That's a nasty cut you got. You need to learn to be careful!" He turned to see who was talking to him when, once again, he felt the ground leave his feet and fell through darkness… Falling… Falling… Falling into…

* * *

Sora woke with a start. He didn't jump up, like most people; he merely opened his eyes and looked around. Unfortunately, his vision was obscured by auburn. He smiled into the hair of his girlfriend, enjoying the feel of its softness. But that wasn't the only thing he felt that was soft. 

His hand was cupped around something soft as well. He assumed it was a pillow, being half asleep, and pulled it a little closer, squeezing it gently. He found out it wasn't a pillow when it elicited a small moan from Kairi. Sora's eyes widened in show. Oh crap!

He quickly removed his hand from her breast and tried to yank it back, when Kairi caught his wrist unexpectedly. He expected to get yelled at and, or even, slapped. What he didn't expect was for her to move his hand back to her breast then yawn and fall back asleep. _Ok…_ Sora thought to himself. That was a little odd. Oh well, it is rather soft. Smirking slightly, he gave it another soft squeeze, which brought forth another moan, and went back to sleep himself.

When they woke up in the morning, Kairi has acted like nothing was wrong. Sora did the same.

* * *

It was at lunch on Thursday that he remembered about the song his mom gave him. He remembered it that morning when getting dressed, but not able to find his wallet. He looked around and found it on his desk, underneath his History homework and the beige folder with the music and lyrics in it. 

As he had assumed, when they came to school on Monday, they History teach immediately started in on a boring lecture about the ancient history of their islands and the civilizations that lived there. Sora, who had always had a slight interest in the subject, was glad he listened because they were given a long essay on the subject.

That essay was laying under his wallet, finished. He picked it up to put in his binder and saw the folder, which jogged his memory.

Right now, he was watching his bands expressions of glee.

"Do you know what this means!" Riku asked Sora, bursting with glee. Sora shook his head, grinning at his friends' excitement. "It means, after only being formed for two weeks, we've already got three songs! Most bands don't have three fully written songs for almost two months. Well, we've got a lot of practicing to do for the Jam Festival."

"How come?" Sora asked, curious. "We're going to play Disappear, right? Since Kairi's birthday is the next day." Riku nodded, but Agrian started in, explaining.

"Yeah, but the winner is usually asked to go back and replay the song, or another song if they have one. So, if we win, it'd be better to have another song ready. Maybe Slipping Away?" Sora nodded. He liked that song and, since his mother was coming to the Jam Festival, he was hoping to get a chance to play it. He wanted to see her reaction and to generally tell her his feelings about his father, though he felt he didn't deserve that title.

He hadn't shown anyone else besides his band the lyrics for Slipping Away. It was pretty depressing, but it always felt better in the end to speak of those feelings buried deep inside.

Shaking his head, he brought his thoughts back to the present. "So, you think we can get together at your place today and practice Kairi's song?" Sora asked Riku. They had been getting together there all week to practice that song, so Kairi wouldn't hear it. He told her he was helping him with history homework. She didn't believe him, but didn't press the issue.

"Sure, I guess. But we've got the song almost perfect." This was perfectly true. Sora had been badgering them incessantly about practicing it so it was perfect. They all agreed, but still poked fun at him. His new nickname was "Lover boy" now, which Kairi found hilarious, even if she didn't know the real reason behind it. "Well, we can also start on this new song. Alien, it was called, right?" Sora nodded. "Alright then! My house, right after school. Everybody better be there or I'll sic Ego on you."

They all laughed. Their first day there, Sora had found a stuffed Platypus doll lying on his kitchen table. He joked around, saying it was his pet platypus, Ego. It had become an inside joke now. They all chuckled at Kairi and Namine's looks of confusion whenever he said that, since they refused to explain the joke, stating, "you wouldn't get it."

Later that afternoon, they were set up in Riku's garage, each of them silently reading their parts, the silence only broken occasionally when one of them played a small section of their part on their respective instruments. Riku's garage was smaller than Sora's, but soundproofed like his. He was using Riku's smaller drum kit instead of lugging his over here all the time. Finally, Riku spoke.

"Everybody feel alright about their parts?" They all nodded, Sora playing a small bit on his set, which made Samaire smile.

"Looks like Sora's rearin' to go." Sora shot her his cheesy grin and they all laughed.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Riku shouted while playing the opening chords on his guitar, the rest of them following in.

Unlike their other songs, they got this one almost perfectly the first time. It was a fairly simple song, except for the drum part. But Sora, who had good hand speed from his years of drumming and sword training, was able to master the quick tom-tom transfers with ease.

After they played it through the second time, Riku turned to them, an unmistakable note of pride in his voice. "Wow, that went much better than the others! Maybe we ought to play this for the Festival." Sora looked shocked, but Riku chuckled. "Oh, I was kidding."

Sora looked rather thoughtful after that. "Well… Maybe. I mean, I have an idea. I was planning for something else, just in case we couldn't play for whatever reason, so… Let's play this song, since it seems the easiest one to master in the limited time we have, and if we win, we'll go play Disappear afterwards. If we don't win, I can go with my backup plan." They all nodded happily.

They spent most of the afternoon practicing it until it was perfect. Tidus made a few errors here and there, but it was mostly because, after his first error, he'd get nervous and make another. They were thinking of ways to help him, but coming up blank. The lessons with Riku were definitely helping, though.

Later that night, Sora was getting ready for bed in extremely high spirits. This didn't go unnoticed by Kairi, who was panting slightly after the twenty minute long make-out session they had moments ago. Sora, who was sitting in his bed, thinking excitedly about the Festival, saw Kairi come in and close the door, having just gotten out of the shower. She was wearing a large white robe. She wasn't naked underneath, fortunately; she had her undergarments on.

The second the door had been shut, Sora jumped up and practically ran towards her. "Sora, what's wron-" She was cut off by his lips. He surprised quickly turned to passion as she started kissing him back. His hands, which were around her waist, gripped her so tightly, he might have hurt her had he tightened his grip.

Their kissing eventually led towards the bed (A/N: NO! First of all, if I did add something like that in, it won't be 'til much later.) Where Sora was still kissing her, his arms propping him up on either side of her head. Kairi's robe had come undone in the process and was laying wide open for Sora to see.

It wasn't until his hand, guided by lust, passed over her breast that she came to her senses. "W-wait…" She said weakly. Sora pulled back with a slightly glazed look, shook his head.

"Wow… Oh god, your robe! I'm so sorry!" He waved his hands frantically in apology. She giggled and kissed him softly.

"Don't worry. Seeing is one thing, touching is quite another." He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was just so excited about the Festival coming up. Our practicing went perfectly! After only one practice, we've got the song down almost perfectly. That, and when I see my beautiful girlfriend walk in with naught but a robe on, I kinda lost it. Sorry." He grinned sheepishly again and blushed slightly. Kairi, who was becoming bolder and bolder, didn't redo her robe.

"So, you like the view, huh?" Sora, who was stilling getting used to this bolder Kairi, stammered an affirmation. "Heh, it's alright. Like I said, seeing is one thing, touching is where I draw the line, mister. Once or twice might be fine, but don't get in the habit." She kissed him again. "Of course." She continued in a low, seductive tone, "Your hands are rather nice." She winked at him and walked over to the bed, pointedly making sure to wiggle her hips seductively. Sora, watching her swaying hips, was even more surprised when she dropped her robe.

"Kairi… You're…driving me crazy." Sora managed meekly. Kairi, who had gotten in to bed already, just laughed.

"Well Sora, you always sleep in your boxers; and it's a particularly hot night tonight. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not ready for that yet, but, y'know…" She trailed off, finally blushing a bit. Sora shook his head and climbed into bed with her. "Wait, Sora. You've still got on your pants on." (A/N: Wow, that sounds bad…lol.)

"Well, since you've decided to sleep practically in the nude, I don't want anything, erm…" He gave an uncomforting cough. "Popping out."

Kairi burst into laughter. "Alright, alright." She wiggled purposely, pretending to get comfortable. She stopped when she heard a small moan from him.

"You're a cruel woman, Kairi." She smiled to herself.

"I know, isn't it great?" her reply was a groan.

Sora had the feeling he would be taking numerous cold showers in the upcoming weeks.

The next couple of weeks seemed to blaze by Sora in a haze of band practice, lacy undergarments and music. It was only a few days until the Festival and Sora was already starting to get nervous.

"Relax man." Agrian told him at lunch on the Wednesday before the Festival. "We've been practicing all our songs non-stop for three weeks! We'll be just fine!"

That was true. They were practicing everyday, including weekends, for all three of those weeks. They had their songs down perfectly at this point. Their last practice session, they had spent the last hour talking about new material. Tidus hinted that might have something, but didn't explain too much.

Another reason he was nervous was Kairi. Ever since that day, three weeks ago, she had been a lot more open with physical intimacy. They had never had sex, of course, but the few times that Sora's hand started to accidentally wander, she hadn't seemed to mind, even after apologizing profusely afterwards. She almost always wore just her bra and panties to bed at night and they had never gone to sleep without kissing for at least twenty minutes.

That's not what made him nervous. He wasn't exactly opposed to their "fooling around" as she so aptly called it. He was nervous that, caught up in the moment, he might try something that she wasn't ready for. He tried to keep a semi-clear head during these times, but that was rather hard when she was wearing practically nothing and almost encouraging his wandering hands.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, he concentrated on the piece of paper in front of him. He was trying to think of some more lyrics for a song, but he was drawing a blank. He glanced at the clock and noticed there was only five minutes until school let out so, with a sigh, he put the paper away and packed his stuff up.

As he was leaving, he overheard a snippet of conversation between two of his classmates that gave him an idea.

"...don't see why she has to be a bitch about it! It's my own fucking life, I should just move straight ahead!"

Sora missed the reply. He had another idea for a song, though it wasn't a fully formed as his others had been. He pulled out his band notebook and pencil and threw his backpack over his shoulder and started writing some lyrics down.

Riku came up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder gently, not wanting to screw up his writing. "What'cha workin' on, Sora?" Sora showed Riku what he had so far.

Riku let out a low whistle. "This'll be pretty good. I've seen a lot of people that would fit this kind of thing. We'll work on it later. By the way, I just wanted to let you know that Samaire and Agrian won't be able to make it to practice today, so we're not having one." Sora opened his mouth in protest, but Riku cut him off. "Man, we know the songs! Don't worry!" He gave an encouraging clap on the shoulder and Sora had to grin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry, I just want this to go right."

"And it will, if our awesome drummer doesn't die from nerves." Sora laughed.

"Alright, alright. So, wanna go hang out toda-" His sentence turned into a growl of rage.

Looking over at the gates, they could see Clayton talking to an auburn-haired girl, pinning her against the gate. Sora, however, recognized the girl as his girlfriend. He could tell by the way her hands were gripping the gate that she was very uncomfortable. As they walked forward, they heard him talking to her.

"C'mon, leave that idiot. I can give you a lot more then that fag can." Sadly, he never noticed the two livid teenagers on either side of him.

If there was someone being harassed, Sora would, of course, help. But he wouldn't let himself go out of control. If any of his friends were being harassed, you'd meet a royally pissed-off Sora.

Sora clasped a hand tightly on Claytons left shoulder while Riku did the same to his right.

"Well Riku, I think Mr. Clayton may be in the wrong place, wouldn't you agree?" Sora said, his anger barely controlled.

"I would have to agree. Shall we show him where he should be?"

"I do believe we should."

"What the fu-" Before he could finish, he felt two strong fists thrown into his stomach with as much force as the two teens could muster. He flew backwards onto the ground, panting and wheezing in pain.

"Now Clayton." Sora said, rage in every word. "The next time I see you harassing my girlfriend, I will make you scream like you never have before. Now get out of here." Sora's glare alone made Clayton turn and run away. He turned to Kairi quickly, his rage turning instantly into worry. "Are you okay? Did he touch you? Should I kill him?" Kairi giggled a little at the last one.

"Yes, I'm fine. No, he didn't touch me, and no, don't kill him. That'll mean lots of tedious paperwork and jail time." She kissed him quickly in thanks and leaned forward and whispered. "You'll get a proper thanks later." Sora smirked slightly, his nervousness from earlier starting to return.

They started walking towards Sora's house, Kairi and him walking hand-in-hand. They were chatting excitedly about the Festival the next day, Kairi reassuring Sora every few minutes that they would do fine. He hoped they would…

Kairi's 'thank you' appeared in the form of a kissing attack as they were getting ready for bed that left his head reeling and his heart beating so fast he thought it would explode.

The attack had helped him not only with the slight frustrations of school, but also with his nerves about the concert.

He spent a restless night tossing and turning, having nightmares about the Festival. Finally, knowing that he needed sleep for tomorrow, Kairi pinned him down and proceeded to kiss him passionately until he was panting with tiredness.

"W-what a nice what to fall asleep…" He trailed off into unconsciousness and the only dreams he had involved a scantly clad girl with auburn hair.

"Damnit!" Sora cursed as he crashed into the same towering amp for the fifth time. He was pacing around, eyes closed, visualizing his drum parts and playing them on an imaginary set. Not paying attention, he kept crashing into the same amp. Riku finally took pity on him and forced him to sit down.

"Dude. Chill. Seriously. With these kinds of nerves, it's a surprised you haven't pissed your pants! C'mon, if we do badly, then we'll just practice more! We won't fall apart just because of a bad performance!"

That, more than anything, cheered him up and dispelled a lot of his nerves. He was still nervous, but now it had reduced itself to a level that wasn't noticeable unless you were specifically looking for it. Samaire dispelled the rest of his nerves in the form of her dinner.

"Man, I'm starving! Thank god I don't need to sing, so I can eat before the concert all I want!" She gave a cheeky smile to Agrian who glared, then laughed. She pulled out a brown paper bag and a paper plate from her sack.

"What's with the plate?" Agrian asked curiously. His question was answered when she pulled out a plastic bag that had, to their slight surprised, pancakes. Agrian burst into laughter that completely drowned out the music coming from the stage. The rest joined in.

"Why am I not surprised?" Agrian managed through his laughter.

"You might wanna calm down, Agrian." Sora told him, "They audience is gonna wonder where that insane laughter is coming from. So's the band that's playing now, I'd imagine." This just brought more laughter.

A few minutes later, after Samaire had finished eating and they were just waiting for their turn, Riku turned to the rest of them.

"Alright guys, we're up next. Now remember, good performance or bad performance, we're still a band! If we do bad, we'll just practice more and try again at the next festival! But, we've been working so hard, that shouldn't happen! So, lets go out there and give them a helluva show!" The rest of them shouted "hurrah!" in reply, which caused them all to grin. One of the stagehands walked in.

"You guys are up." They all nodded and followed the man onto the stage.

The audience was cheering loudly for the last band and in hopes that they would be just as good. Riku, who didn't seem to have any nerves at all, waved happily to them. Sora took his seat on the throne behind the kit. It was the same kit he owned, except a metallic green. The cymbal set-up was a little different than he was used to, so he took the few seconds he had to set-up to move them a bit.

Samaire, Riku and Tidus, who, surprising everyone, wasn't nearly as nervous as they had thought he would be, gave Riku the thumbs up. He nodded and they all looked at Sora, who, after a deep breath, gave them a twirl of his drumsticks and a shout through the microphone set up for back-up vocals "Let's do this!" The audience cheered even louder.

"Alright! This song was written by our own drummer's mom awhile back. Now, this has anything but an oldie feel to it. It was written in answer to a strong wave of crime and vandalism. This song is called Alien!" He shouted as Sora's stick hit his snare drum to initiate the start of the song. The audience cheered louder.

A few seconds of moderately fast punk-style music, it slowed down considerably and Agrian started singing into the microphone.

_**Everyday convince myself of everything I can and can't believe  
Abused, confused…**_

The music picked up speed up to the same punk-ish style it started as.

_**Everyday you feel every crime just stare out into space and wonder why  
Afraid, deranged...**_

_**Hold on to your promise you can use it for a crutch  
Stand by while all your dreams get trampled in the dust  
Leave now before your slick machines begin to rust  
Last chance farewell,  
Among us!**_

Agrian leaned away from the microphone a little while the music played through and slowed down a bit. Agrian started in again.

_**Everyday you get a little bit older and everything gets hard. You wonder why  
Afraid, deranged…**_

_**Everyday you feel every crime an endless shocking show on the parade  
Abused, confused…**_

_**Hold on to your promise you can use it for a crutch  
Stand by while all your dreams get trampled in the dust  
Leave now before your slick machines begin to rust  
Last chance farewell,  
Among us!**_

There was a small drum solo at this point, which Agrian used to take a short, deep breath. Then, the music slowed down a lot and Agrian started again.

**_Everyday convince myself of everything I can and can't believe_**

It picked up again with a very fast crescendo.

**_Afraid, deranged…_**

**_Hold on to your promise you can use it for a crutch  
Stand by while all your dreams get trampled in the dust  
Leave now before your slick machines begin to rust  
Last chance farewell,  
Among us!_**

**_Among Us…_**

**_Where are the Aliens? We're the Aliens…  
Where are the Aliens? We're the Aliens…_**

The music slowly died as the vocals trailed off. The audience's cheer was booming! But were they cheering louder for them then the others? Riku threw his fist in the air and cheer at the audience, who just cheered louder. Samaire and Agrian followed suit along, to Sora's mild surprise, with Tidus. He crossed his drumsticks in the air and clicked them a few times in cheer.

They left the stage happy and hopped up on adrenaline. "That was, awesome guys!" Riku exclaimed! "I seriously think we might've done it!" The all smiled widely at him. It went much better than they thought it would.

Since each band had their own small area to hang out in, they weren't surrounded by the others talking excitedly about their performance. It would be a little bit before the vote was done, so they were just chatting excitedly about the concert.

"Wow! There's a lot more people than I thought there would be! Musta been at least a thousand out there!" Sora told Riku, who nodded.

"Yeah, there's a high school in the next town over and likes to come over and listen. And then there's the parents of the bands and whatnot." Sora nodded and they fell silent, their excitement still heavy in the air. Finally, it was time to announce the winner…

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" The announcer had told the audience. "The winner of the contest is…" he paused for dramatic effect. "Destiny Intertwined!" The audience's cheering was drowned out by Sora's. They were cheering and high-fiving each other loudly and happily. "If they would be so kind, I believe the audience would like an encore!" The audience shouted in affirmation. They all nodded at each and walked out.

Sora wouldn't have another chance at this, whereas Kairi's birthday, he had another plan set up. He told them on the way out. "We're gonna play Slipping Away, alright?" The all looked curious, but didn't have the time to ask why, so they just nodded.

They walked on stage to the cheering audience and took their respective positions. Riku was smiling broadly as he spoke into the microphone.

"Well now, folks! We're gonna play a different song now. One written by our very own Sora Hikari!" He motioned to Sora, who bashed his cymbals in acknowledgement. The audience cheered even more. "This songs is bit more subdues then our last one, but we hope you like it." Samaire started playing the bass tone that started the song as Riku shouted. "This song is called Slipping Away!" Then, the singing started.

(A/N: Now, before I do this part, I just want to point out one thing. This song, for those who know it, was written about a divorce. Now, that being said, this song, taken in the right context, can be taken also about Sora's feelings towards his father. This part is full of flashbacks that are kind of dark and will explain what I mean.)

**_You said hold on,  
But I feel like I'm slipping away!  
You said hold on,  
But it feels like I'm slipping away…_**

Sora, knowing the drum beat on an instinctual level, let himself get carried away in the memories this song brought to the surface…

**(Flashback, Sora's P.O.V.)**

_A large fist hit me in the mouth and threw me towards the over door, which made a loud "bang" on impact. I didn't get up from this blow, having taken many others before it that sapped what little strength I had at the time. The man who was beating me, my father, spat in disgust._

_"You useless piece of shit!" he yelled at me. I tried to protest weakly. All I had done was leave the backdoor open by mistake. My protest was cut short by a kick to the stomach. "Shut the fuck up! Go to your room, now! You don't get to eat for the next two days!" Too weak and sore to protest, I got up and walked slowly towards my room and shut the door. I merely sat on my bed, hugging my knees and rocking back and forth. Not crying, not thinking, just staring at the wall blankly. I heard the door open and close softly. I didn't turn to look, assuming there was another beating coming. My thoughts were put to rest by a soft hand on my shoulder._

_"It'll be alright, dear." My mom told me softly, tears evident in her voice. Her voice cracked my wall and I threw myself at her, crying._

_"When will it get better, mommy? When?" I was just seven at the time, so I stilled used words like 'mommy'._

_"Soon, Sora. I promise. Just hold on a little longer…"_

**(End Flashback, General P.O.V.)**

Sora's thoughts were interrupted by a change in the music. Agrian's singing continued.

**"I won't let you down."  
The words you said to me  
It's echoing the sound  
Of what would never be**

Sora's thoughts drifted again…

**(Flashback, Sora's P.O.V.)**

_I had just turned six a day before when I saw it. The man who was supposed to my father, striking his wife for accidentally burning dinner. It didn't stop with just one. There was one. Then another. Then another. Until I had finally lose count. I shouted at him, "Stop!" but he just looked at me, with hate-filled eyes, and kicked me in the stomach and told me to go to my room._

_Later that night, my mom came in, make-up covering her bruises. "Mommy…" I said softly when I saw the tears in her eyes, and I hugged her. She started crying. It was a long time before she calmed down. Finally, she wiped away her tears, which had caused her make-up to run and revealed a black eye._

_"Mommy, can't you leave him? I don't wanna see him hit you anyway." Tears started falling down my cheeks as well. She smiled sadly at me, a smile that still haunts my dreams to this day, and said._

_"It's alright. It'll get better soon. I promise."_

_"Really…?"_

_"Yes. I won't let you down."_

**(End Flashback, General P.O.V.)**

Another change in the beat shook Sora from his memories.

_**I'm standing here alone  
The memories remain.  
The same familiar home  
But nothing looks the same  
And I'm standing here alone  
Can't tell if I'm awake  
Reality is gone  
In a dream I will escape**_

Sora's memories, once again, took over…

**(Flashback, Sora's P.O.V.)**

_My mom and I had just come home from the police station after the incident in the kitchen with my father. I walked with my mom into the house, relishing the fact that my father was still in the hospital. Looking around, I saw everything in the living room, yet it all looked foreign. I couldn't remember any of these things. They all felt familiar, but they didn't look as they had used to._

_Silently, I walked back to my room, yet everything seemed so distant, yet so near to me. I can remember vaguely of lying down and staring at my ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. I can't remember if I ever actually drifted off to sleep, but everything seemed like a dream to me, yet real. The false reality that had surrounded me for so long lay broken at my feet, shattered with the loss of my innocence. _This has to be a dream_, I thought to myself for so long. _This can't be real.

Yet real it is_, a voice kept telling me in the back of mind. I didn't believe, at first. It all seemed to surreal to be real. This is just a dream, I told myself for years after. None of this can be real. I know that I'll wake up eventually and this will all turn out to be just a nightmare. _

_ It took me five years to escape from the lies I had told myself for so long. _

**(End Flashback, General P.O.V.)**

The chorus again.

**_You said hold on,  
But I feel like I'm slipping away!  
You said hold on,  
But it feels like I'm slipping away…_**

**_I'm getting through it now.  
I guess it's plain to see  
That everything I am  
Is not everything you need!_**

The memories flooded back in full force.

**(Flashback, Sora's P.O.V.)**

_I was four. I was going to kindergarten a year earlier than I should have. I was so excited! I came back from my first day full of pride, having been able to answer the teacher's questions about the alphabet and the colors. I was too young to know anything about my father. In the eyes of a child, their parents are on equal status of god._

_I ran into the house, smiling, and saw my dad working on something at the kitchen table. "Daddy! Daddy!" I screamed, "The teacher said I was smart 'cause I know the alphabet and my colors when no one else did!" I smiled up at him, hoping he would be proud of me. His reply came in the form of a strong backhand._

_"Shut the fuck up, you bastard! I'm working!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks._

_"But daddy…" I wept, "Aren't you proud of me?"_

_"No! No leave me the hell alone!"_

_"But… daddy…" I said again through my tears. "Don't…don't you love me?" He gave an angry sigh and picked up his papers and walked past me, forcibly kicking me out of the way._

_"Why would I love some worthless piece of shit like you! You're nothing to me!" With that, he left. I heard a door slam nearby, but it sounded so far away…_

_"Daddy…" I whispered to myself and wept._

**(End Flashback, General P.O.V.)**

Sora, who was still playing, fought off the impending flood of memories. He already had tears running freely down his cheeks right now, but he didn't have a way to stem them right now. So he left them be for now. Agrian's voice invaded his thoughts and brought another wave of memories with it.

**_And I'm standing here alone  
Can't tell if I'm awake  
Reality is gone  
In a dream I will escape_**

Memory after memory flooded through his mind as he played.

**_You said hold on  
But I feel like I'm slipping away  
You said hold on  
But it feels like I'm slipping away_**

**_And I'm standing here alone  
Can't tell if I'm awake  
And it feels like I'm slipping away_**

He couldn't take much of this. This hadn't happened when he wrote it or when they had practiced it. Perhaps it was the fact that his mother and Kairi were here that was doing this. Kairi, he thought. I hope she never knows that kind of hell.

**_Reality is gone  
In a dream I will escape  
And it feels like I'm slipping away…_**

The song ended on a slow note. The audience cheered so loudly, that they couldn't hear what the announcer had to say. The announcer, noticing this, went silent with a smile on his face. Sora set his sticks down and wiped away the tears in his eyes. Samaire saw him and looked extremely worried.

He smiled at her to show her he was okay. She still looked worried, but took the gesture to mean "we can talk about it later" and turned back to the audience, a smile now plastered on her face. Sora had to smile too.

The audience was jumping up and down, cheering so loudly he was surprised the windows didn't shatter. They were screaming and whistling. They could hear many of them shouting "Encore! More! One more song!" Sora chuckled. Finally, they calmed down to the point where they could hear the announcer.

"Well, I guess they liked you guys. Care to play us one more song?" Sora perked up immediately at this. So did the rest. The all looked at Sora, who nodded and motioned to his microphone, indicating he wanted to introduce this song. Riku nodded and did a fancy bowing motion, which made Samaire giggle.

Sora pulled the microphone towards him and spoke.

"We've got one more song. You guys wanna hear it?" They cheered in reply. "Well then, alright! This song is also my work. It was written for a very special person to me. Whenever I'm with her, nobody else seems to matter. Kairi, this is for you!" Riku started the opening chord. "This song is called Disappear!"

(A/N: I seriously considered leaving the chapter at this :-D but I like not having my eyes gouged out, so I decided to just finish the concert and the aftermath. This chapter should break 10k words easy. Enjoy the rest!)

_**There's a pain that sleeps inside  
It sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens the moment that you leave  
Though I try to look away  
The pain it still remains  
Only leaving when you're next to me**_

Sora looked around for Kairi, which seemed almost futile in the mass of people they were playing for. But, luckily, he spotted her in the front row. He could see tears shining in her eyes and a big smile on her face. He smiled broadly at her. She smiled broadly back.

**_Do you know, that every time you're near  
Everybody else seems far away?  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay._**

**_So I stand and look around  
Distracted by the sounds  
Of everyone and everything I see  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need_**

**Do you know, that every time you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay**

**Can you make them disappear?  
Make them disappear**

He saw Kairi work her way through the crowd towards the edge of the stage and walk around. Sora frowned. What was he going?

**_There's a pain that sleeps inside  
Sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens, the moment that you leave  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need_**

He then noticed her on the side of the stage, in the area that they had hung out in before the concert. Hmm… He thought.

**_Do you know, that every time you're near  
Everybody else seems far away?  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay._**

The vocals faded out to the cheering of the crowd. Riku yelled into the microphone. "Well guys! That's all we've got for you tonight! If the school lets us, maybe we'll play for you guys later when we have more material! Good night Seyda City!" Riku then threw his fist up again in a cheer. Samaire, Agrian, Tidus and Sora all did the same.

They were getting ready to put their equipment away when Kairi darted out from the side of the stage and, without warning, tackled Sora off his throne and knocked him, and Kairi, over. She covered his face in kisses.

"Oh Sora! That was beautiful! I love you so much!" She pulled him into such a passionate kiss that, when she pulled back, he could scarcely remember his own name.

When they finally stood up, they did so to the cheers and wolf whistles from the audience. They both blushed deeply but smiled broadly. The rest of the band members were looking at them with bored expressions. Riku walked up to them. "Well, now that you're done, would you like to take a final bow? I'm tired and want some sleep. Thought I dare say you might not be getting much sleep tonight." Kairi giggled and hit him playfully on the shoulder. He laughed too. Sora, his arm around Kairi, walked up to the stage and, with his band mates and girlfriend at his side, took a final bow.

Later that night found Sora, his mom, Kairi, Riku, Tidus, Samaire and Agrian eating pizza, drinking soda and talking excitedly about their accomplishments for the evening. They were still full of energy from their concert, and eating pizza and drinking soda did nothing to help diminish that. However, later on in the evening Sora's mom pulled Sora aside into one of the empty rooms. "What's up, mom?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that one song you played."

"Oh." His energy high was slowly coming to a crash.

"Is that about… him?" Sora nodded. She nodded sadly back. "I was listening to lyrics and, Sora, all I want to say is… I'm so sorry." And without warning, she flung herself at her son and began to cry. "I'm so sorry for putting you through that! I'm so sorry for making you live with that man and his torture for so long! I'm so sorry…" She said over and over again into his shoulder. He comforted her by hugging her back, tears threatening his eyes.

"It's alright, mom. I'm okay. I mean it! It may not seem like it, but I learned from it. I learned what it means to control your anger and hate, and what happens when you lose yourself to it. So don't worry. I don't blame you in the slightest." He smiled at her. She smiled back and him through her tears and kissed him on the cheek.

"You were always wise when it suited you." He smiled sheepishly. And they rejoined their friends.

"Sora!" Riku shouted when they came back. "Where were you, man?"

"Oh, just having a word with my mom. What's up?"

"Oh, me and Samaire were wondering if you wanna work on that new song tomorrow?"

"Nah, let's take a rest and we'll hit it Monday afternoon over here. That sound alright?" They nodded back, happy to get a rest. "Sorry for demanding so much of you guys before the show." He smiled sheepishly. They all laughed. Riku walked up and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Well Sora. I've only known you for a few weeks, but you're already like a brother to me!" The others lifted their cups of soda to show they felt the same. Sora grinned at them.

"Well, the feeling is mutual, guys." They all cheered and no more was said about it.

Three hours later, at around midnight, found Sora and Kairi locked in a passionate kiss, which neither of them seemed eager to break. Sora's hands, which had grown bolder throughout the night, were flying up and down her back, one resting on her backside and squeezing and the other on the back of her head. Kairi's hands were similarly placed.

Kairi slowly moved on top of Sora, their lips still locked, and placed her hands on his shoulders. His hands, which he wasn't even consciously controlling anymore, slid their way up to the strap on her bra and fiddled with it.. It finally undid itself and her bra fell forward.

It was this that brought them both to their senses.

They pulled away from each other, Sora pointedly not looking down at Kairi's chest. Kairi quickly pulled her bra back on and redid the strap.

"I'm so sorry, Kairi! I-" He was cut off by her lips.

"It's alright. I wasn't stopping, was I? I just lost control. I almost felt ready to go… further. Thank you for bringing us both to our senses." They both laughed. Kairi rolled off Sora and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, Sora putting his arm around her.

"Sora…?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you think we'll be in ten years?" That was unexpected. Sora thought for a few moments.

"I'm not sure. I don't really know what I want to do when I get older. And you said you were interested in teaching?"

"Yeah. I only hope we can both find time for each other in the future." She seemed to hesitate in saying that. Sora kissed her forehead.

"Kairi, do you think that we'll not last that long? Of course we will! And when we're out of college and on our own, I'll make it more permanent." Kairi's heart stopped. Did he mean…

"You…you mean it? When we get older, we can get married?" Sora nodded.

"Of course. I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much as you. You're the only girl I want. The only one I need. I can't see myself without you. In fact, I don't think I could exist without you." Kairi kissed him.

"I feel the same way, Sora. I love you so much." The only thing that was heard after that was the sound of two lovers sleeping in each others arms, both dreaming about their future with one another.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry that took so long to get out, but I got addicted to WoW again My friend got it and I was showing her how to play and got way too into it. I'm on a new server, Duskwood, for those who play. Look up Sylerion on the Alliance side if you wanna party :-D. Well, this beats my last chapter by almost a thousands words. Or, at least, it did in Word. Well, I was going to wait until the next chapter do to the concert, but I decided to throw it into this one to make up for my downtime. It might take around this much time for my next chapter, though. Me and Samaire are working on a joint original story. I'll post the link to later in my profile when we post the first chapter. 

Well, as is my custom, we're featuring another animal this chapter! They're cute! They're fuzzy! And they're huggable! That's right, folks, I'm talking about bears! For every review I don't get, god kills a bear. Save the fuzzy bears and review! ;; Well, this is Dr. Gorso, signin' out!

**P.S.** Did I do better on the kissing scenes?

**Next Chapter Preview:** We get an interesting look at the different technology of the Destiny Islands as well as a nice encounter with Clayton, then, a mighty clash between the best of friends and the introduction of one, possibly two, new characters. Both from my most favorite-ist book series ever. D 20 Cookiepoints to who can guess it. It's a fantasy series, five books long. The character, the one I'm putting in for sure (I'm not sure I can do the other one... The character's kinda...bratty. lol.) starts with a 'G' (and here's the major hint) **_or_ **a 'B'. It depends on a few things. Enjoy the guessing game! D Reviews with speculations are most welcome.


	8. Interlude 1: Shocking Discoveries

**Title:** High Times at Final Destiny High

**Summary:** AU. Sora and Kairi moved away from their home to a new island. Will they make the best of it at Final Destiny High? What will this do to their friendship? SoraxKairi Other pairings to be determined Rated for Later Chapters

**Disclaimer:** Well, you guys know the drill. Don't own nuthin'. Except Agrian and Samaire. Yes, they're mine. I own them. Samaire, in particular, would do well to remember that. Consider ArixSyd, woman:-)

**Author's Note:** Well, next chapter is gonna take me forever to write, so I thought I'd write this little interlude to tide you over and save me from explaining this particular incident in the next chapter. Keep in mind, the takes place moments after Sora and Riku pwnd him in the stomach. I love that word: pwnd. Lol. Enjoy.

* * *

"Hiya!" – Speaking 

"_Hiya!" _– Thinking

"**_Hiya!" _**– Song lyrics

"**Hiya!" **– Note

* * *

Clayton was angry. Beyond angry; he was _livid._ How _dare _those bastards hit him! It wasn't enough that Sora had made a fool out of him twice, now this bastard Riku made a fool out of him as well! He would get back at them, no matter what it took! 

Wincing slightly at the pain still lingered in his abdomen, he walked home the rest of the way. While walking, he thought of many ways to get back at those two, but his mind came up blank. That happened more often than not. He would try the venue open to him: his father's records.

When in the fashion of bullying kids, it pays to have the head sheriff of the island, as well as a leading member of the criminal's court of the Destiny Islands (A/N: I plan on explaining their justice system in the later chapters.), as your father. As such, Clayton had access to the criminal records of not only their island, but all the surrounding ones as well.

Having learned of his father's access information, he had used these records many times to dig up information on various people and attacked them with it. As most people refused to believe, Clayton was a lot smarter than most gave him credit for.

Sitting down at his father's terminal, as his father was at his office downtown, he logged into the Destiny Islands Criminal Database and searched "Sora Hikari."

**0 Matching Result(s) found.**

**1 Similar Result(s) found.**

Interested, he clicked the link. Another window popped up with a picture of a middle-aged man with a cold, hard face, black hair and sharp brown eyes.

* * *

**Name: Hikari, Daniel

* * *

**

It listed all the usual data, such as parents, address, et cetera. What interested him was the family section.

* * *

**Marital Status: Divorced.**

**Wife's Name: Ryoko Shitami**

**Offspring: One son.**

**Son's Name: Sora Hikari.

* * *

**

Gold! He scrolled down a little ways until he hit the crime section. Reading, an evil smirk spread across his face.

* * *

**Crimes: Assault. Domestic Assault. Assault on a minor, Petty Theft, Grand Larceny, Assault and Battery, Sexual Assault on a minor.

* * *

**

_Interesting, _Clayton thought. He clicked on the _Assault on a minor _charge and read the information provided.

* * *

**Attacked son, Sora Hikari. Broke right arm, left leg. Severe lacerations throughout abdominal region, concussion along with superficial injuries all over torso.**

**Hospital time: two weeks.

* * *

**

He brought up information on his sexual assault charged and was shocked slightly at what he read.

* * *

**Sexually assaulted one Kairi Tominari. No rape charges filed.

* * *

**

_Hmm…_, Clayton thought. _There's no way Sora knows that. _Chuckling evilly to himself, he exited out of the system and went back to his room, planning his ultimate revenge on Sora.

Two miles away, Sora Hikari sneezed once. "Heh," He commented to Kairi, "looks like someone is thinking about me!" She smiled at him and kissed him. He had no idea that, in a few days, the horrible revelation of his father's true crimes would come crashing down.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now, one thing I noticed and want to explain: Sora's dad. Yes, there's a lot about him. This story has three arcs, and his dad is the center of the first arc. The second arc, which will be much longer, is about…something secret. I couldn't say anything without ruining it! And the third is small and might, _might, _set the story up for a sequel. Now, I don't know much about how police records are recorded, but, since this isn't the world as _we _know it, that's how they do it. This plays a big part in the next chapter, which is why I chose to do this interlude. That, and next chapter will take me awhile to write, so I thought this would tide you guys over. :-) Hope you enjoyed it and, yes, it is short. It _is _an interlude after all. Next chapter, if all goes as planned, might surpass 20,000 words, if I have the patience. 

As this isn't an actual chapter, there shall be no animal this time. But please, _please, _review! Many reviews means more motivation and a faster chapter! I'm actually not sidetracked by anything, so I could use all the motivation I can get:-) Night everyone!

**Annoyed Author's Note:** ...Read my profile for an update. Don't expect a chapter anytime soon. >(


	9. Interlude 2: Losing Control

**Title:** High Times at Final Destiny High

**Summary:** AU. Sora and Kairi moved away from their home to a new island. Will they make the best of it at Final Destiny High? What will this do to their friendship? SoraxKairi Other pairings to be determined Rated for Later Chapters

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. : (.

**Author's Note:** Well, this isn't really an "interlude" per se. It's more of a four to five paragraph scene with Kairi and Sora and an author's note. I wanted to post just the note, but since it's against the rules of the site, I added in the scene just to stay within the boundaries of the rules. D. This chapter, combines with the next will change the rating to 'M'. So, a word to my C2 groups, if you don't allow 'M's then… sorry. (. Oh, and remember. This takes place a few hours after the end of Chapter 7, whereas my first interlude took place somewhere around the middle. ).

**Warning! This chapter contains certain things that may be inappropriate to the younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.** (I've always wanted to say that:-D)

"Hiya!" – Speaking

"_Hiya!" _– Thinking

"**_Hiya!" _**– Song lyrics

"**Hiya!" **– Note

Sora and Kairi both woke up at the same time that night. A loud crash was heard outside of the window right above the bed. Sora, yawning widely, sat up slowly and peaked out of the blinds and groaned.

"Goddamn cat..." he cursed to himself. Kairi giggled sleepily and pulled him back down.

"Oh, forget about the cat." She was smiling, but there was a twinkle of something behind her eye that made him feel he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. Her hand was making lazy circles on his bare chest and she spoke, which was driving him a little crazy. "So, Sora, I've noticed you've been wearing your sweats to bed lately. Same reason as before?" He nodded shakily, her hand stripping him of coherent speech.

Her face inched closer and closer as she spoke her next sentence. "What was that reason again?" Finally, Sora couldn't take it anymore.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as was possible and captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Her tongue shot out almost instantly, licking his lips, which he gladly opened.

While locked in their passionate kiss, Kairi had slowly moved on top of him. As soon as she had positioned herself, she felt something poking her thigh. She smiled to herself as they kissed more and more. Apparently, she was doing a good job.

Rational thought had left both of them and had been replaced by blind passion and lust. Then, without warning, she started grinding her hips against his. Sora moaned into her mouth and started grinding back.

Then, it happened. It was an unknown feeling to Sora, yet still felt familiar. He felt his lower body contact and stop moving, then, he felt pleasure. Unbelievable pleasure.

Then, he heard it. The sound of reality coming back. He tore his mouth away from her neck, where it had been kissing, and pulled Kairi's head back slightly. He wonder briefly why his pants felt wet, then, it hit him.

"Oh shit!" Sora said out loud in surprise. Kairi looked at him, curiously, passion still unmistakable in her gaze.

"C'mon, Sora!" She groaned, "I was almost th-" Sora cut her off.

"I, uh, think I went _there _already." She looked confused, but then, she felt her a wetness on her leg. And then she blushed. Deeply.

"Oh! Um… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Why?"

"'Cause I made you… you, uh… soil your pants." She said, blushing deeper and deeper. He had to snicker to himself.

"Well, yeah, but why sorry? I've never felt that good." Kairi looked slightly hopeful.

"Well, we… we can…" Sora shook his head.

"Not yet, Kairi. I'm sorry, but, we don't have protection or anything. But I promise, sometime soon." She smiled slightly at him and nodded.

That was true. Lately, they'd both started losing control more and more when they were kissing, but they were too scared to go any farther. But, for some reason, Kairi's attitude had changed slightly. But Sora was still adamant. He was dreading it, but he had to talk to his mom about this, as he wasn't old enough to buy items of _that _nature himself and he just wanted to be prepared in case they had ever lost control to that extent.

After Sora had changed into a new pair of boxers, he abandoned his sweats and soiled pair of boxers in the corner of his room and climbed back into bed. They kissed each other quickly and both fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.

**Author's Note:** Alright, here's the real reason for this chapter.

Well, an update on Chapter Eight first. It's coming along, and I should have it out within a week or so, but it's considerably shorter than it was. But, there's a reason for that. After my genius brother deleted my chapters and stuff, I started thinking that my Idea was stupid for that chapter and a lot of the stuff afterwards was kind of weird too. So, the first arc of the story won't last too much longer. Around chapter fifteen or sixteen is when it will end. The second arc should last, at the least, twenty chapters or so. Then a few more chapters to tie up anything I forgot to explain, and then, perhaps a sequel. Actually, I have the epilogue and a few chapters in the second arc already written out. Heh… Not sure why, but meh.

The orginal idea for Chapter eight was actually inspired by Star Ocean 3. I was gonna introduce a kind of VR simulator like they had at the beginning of the game, but after thinking about it, that sounded stupid. I did managed to actually recover some of chapter eight though. The portion I had sent to a friend to look over, he still had it and sent it back. So, the first four pages or so, the aftermath of the concert, is still there. I added a bit more then got writer's block. But, I'm leaving for UCSD today and a computer camp that I'm a counselor at, so I'll be out of my house and getting a nice change of scenery. I have my laptop with me, so I'm hoping the change of location will help me write some.

Well, that's all I really needed to say. Hope you enjoyed this little interlude. It was kind of weird to write, though… I just can't seem to do those heavy romance scenes that well. :-/ Well, this is Dr. Gorso signing out!

**Author's Note, Added on 8/24/2006, at 10:41 PM:** Attention! Visit my profile:-D. I'm in the process of making a website for my story. Woo.


	10. Author's note on Hiatus

**Title:** High Times at Final Destiny High

**Summary:** AU. Sora and Kairi moved away from their home to a new island. Will they make the best of it at Final Destiny High? What will this do to their friendship? SoraxKairi Other pairings to be determined Rated for Later Chapters

**Disclaimer:** As this isn't a traditional chapter, I'll forgo the warning.

**Author's Note:** This is pretty much the chapter...

Alright. I've been getting quite a few messages about the prolonged hiatus. It's been well over a year since I've given High Times a real update. In my defense, I have a fairly valid reason for it: I haven't had a second to myself since my last update.

All my time's been devoted to school and work. Plain and simple. But don't think I've forgotten High Times. Quite the opposite. I've got a lot of the story, and ideas for a possible sequel, planned out in my trusty black notebook. But, in the english and writing classes I've been taking, I've had time to fine-tune my writing a bit. And looking back on High Times currently, well... it certainly needs a lot of work. I'd like to think that being able to criticize my own writing style means I've improved a bit, but I dunno.

But I do know the story itself is flawed. The future I have planned for it has too many contradictions to the current story, so... I'm working on completely rewriting the story. Now, that doesn't mean everything is going to change. The core of it is going to stay more or less the same, but certain events, such as, and perhaps most importantly, Sora's confession in the first chapter. That seems incredibly rushed to me now. And I'm removing two characters, Agrian and Samaire, as they were based upon real friends of mine that I am sadden to say I don't count among my friends anymore. Except their appearance, which was based on their respective Final Fantasy XI characters.

Anyway, that's about it. Sorry for the humorless tone, I haven't slept for two days. Been studying for my physics midterm.

Well, that's all I have to say, I guess. Again, sorry for the long hiatus, but I promise all of my readers that High Times will make a major comeback before christmas.

-Dr. Gorso, Ph.D.


	11. Note on the Name

**Title:** High Times at Final Destiny High

**Summary:** AU. Sora and Kairi moved away from their home to a new island. Will they make the best of it at Final Destiny High? What will this do to their friendship? SoraxKairi Other pairings to be determined Rated for Later Chapters

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Author's Note:** See below.

"Hiya!" – Speaking

_"__Hiya__!"_– Thinking

_**"**__**Hiya**__**!"**__– Song lyrics_

**"****Hiya****!"**– Note

_Song Credits:_

Alright, one more AN before the chapter, which is almost done.

After some thinking and talking with a few readers, I've decided not to do a rewrite just yet. I might go back and change a thing here and there, but the main story will remain unchanged.

Alright, now the purpose of this AN. I wanted to check with you guys before I did it. I've been thinking about it for awhile (I know I've mentioned it a few times in the first chapters) and I think I've thought of a better name for the story. "Driven".

Its namesake won't be _officially_ explained until near the end, but little hints here and there'll give it away eventually, I'm sure. Now, should I change it with the next chapter, or should I just keep the name the same (Woot! I rhymed!) and just make it a chapter name? Feedback is welcome. Chapter'll be up before New Years.

Peace out.


End file.
